The Marauders School
by CookieMonsterFan
Summary: From the day their Hogwarts journey began, following the marauders and their classmates through friendship, laughter, tears and love. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

"JAMES POTTER GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT"

James froze in mid air thinking what he could have done this time. There was no way his mum could have found the frog spawn soap yet. That was one of zonkos latest products and he had only just planted it in the basement bathroom this morning before coming out to play Quidditch. Maybe she had found his stash of dungbombs but those had been well hidden.

"JAMES"

He spun around on his Nimbus 1000 and sped towards the sound of his mothers voice which seemed to be coming from the kitchen. He could have stopped to leave his broom in the shed but something told him he should see what was making his mums voice ten times louder than usual. He landed just outside the door to the kitchen, stumbling slightly in his haste.

Dorea Potter stood in the middle of the room holding the remains of what looked like a teacup. James gulped, he had forgotten about the nose biting teacup he had hidden in the back of the cupboard and his mum did not look impressed. Dorea was a small witch, standing not much higher than her eleven year old son. She was an older woman and James knew his parents had struggled to have a child. It was his mothers dream to have many children, she herself coming from a family of four children and countless cousins. But it was only by luck and after much heartbreak that Dorea had fallen pregnant with James. It was for this reason that James was a rather spoilt and arrogant child, having been given everything he had ever wanted from the latest broomstick to the largest collection of chocolate frogs.

At this time, James put on his most innocent face although he knew it was pointless,

"Yes mum?" He asked.

"Don't you try to look innocent for me James," her voice was sharp as she brandished the teacup before throwing it in the bin beside her, "I know this is your doing and-" she was cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

"Dory? James?" Charlus Potters voice echoed through the halls of the Potter manor. He sounded excited and James was glad of the distraction as he darted behind his mother and ran to greet his father in the hallway.

"Where is it James? Let me see." Charlus asked with a huge grin.

"Where's what?" Asked James genuinely confused.

"He hasn't seen it yet. We were still on the topic of these biting teacups before you came in." Dorea had followed her son and was giving her husband a meaningful look. Charlus seemed to shrink a little under his wife's gaze but he chuckled and even James could now see the sparkle in her eye. She smiled at the sight of her husband and son who looked so alike beside each other with childish grins on their faces.

"Mum? What is it? What are you talking about? What have I not seen?" James was looking between his mum and dad impatiently waiting for an answer.

His mum smiled, her eyes twinkling, "A letter arrived for you this morning James."

"A letter?" He never got letters, why should he? And now that he thought about it, why was his dad home from work so early? "From an owl?" He asked.

"Yes James from an owl, honestly you would think you had never seen owl post before," his mother sighed while his father chuckled.

"I heard in the office that they were being delivered today so I thought I would come home early."

"What's being delivered today? Mum what is it? Can I see it?"

She reached into her robes, incredulous that her supposedly clever son could not work out why he would be receiving a letter in the summer before he was due to start Hogwarts, something he had been wishing for since before he could walk. She pulled out the letter and handed it to her son, watching as he recognised the Hogwarts insignia and his face lit up.

"Is this-? Is it really-? I'm going to Hogwarts!" He all but screamed the last bit, as he started jumping up and down, still clutching his broom and shaking the letter above his head. "I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Alright James open it, let's see what it says," James' father seemed almost as excited as his son.

"Hold on let's move into the sitting room instead of doing this in the hallway." Dorea tried to guide her husband and son into the next room but their excitement was too much and James had already torn into the letter.

"Read it James, go on!" Said his father taking his sons broom to allow him to look at the enclosed parchment.

 _"Dear Mr Potter,"_ James read, _"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

He stopped reading because he had started jumping up and down again in his excitement. He was going to Hogwarts, finally, he was going to get a wand and learn how to do proper magic! He couldn't wait.

"What else does it say James?" His mother laughed as she watched him before she reached forward and took the letter off him, realising he wasn't going to finish reading it. She scanned the list of books and equipment he would need before embracing her son with tears in her eyes. Her little boy, all grown up.

"Mum get off," James pushed his mother away laughing at her tears face. "When can we go and get my stuff? Can we go today? Can I get an owl? Or maybe a bat! I can't wait to get my wand!"

Charlus and Dorea looked at each other, "It's too late to go now," James groaned at his dad words, "But maybe if I go back to work now, I could manage to get tomorrow off and we could all go to Diagon Alley" suggested Charlus.

"Yes! Can we? Definitely? Please mum?" James had just about stopped bouncing up and down again.

"I think that sounds like a good plan. Maybe we could ask-" The sound of the crack of apparition reached their ears from the grounds boundaries.

"Marley!" James shouted and ran towards the go front door, pulling it open to find his aunt and cousin.

"James, did you get your letter? Mine came this morning but mum said we had to wait until now to come see you!" James' cousin looked just about as excited as him, with a huge smile on her face, she waved a letter identical to the one he had just opened in his face.

"Mum didn't give me mine until now, she didn't even tell me it had arrived!" Groaned James dragging his cousin into the house leaving his aunt to close the door. "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get my stuff, d'you want to come?"

"Yeah of course I do silly" replied Marley with a grin, "We're going to Hogwarts together, you're stuck with me now!"

"Unless you get sorted into slytherin," laughed James.

"I will not be in slytherin! Don't you dare say that, I am a gryffindor through and through as you know fine well!" Marley's face lost its grin and she gave James a serious look.

"Aww Marley I was only kidding, you know you really belong in Hufflepuff," James said.

"JAMES!" His response was lost as she attacked him and they landed on the floor in a heap.

"Marlene!"

"James!" Their parents had finally caught up with them and pulled them apart, giving them angry glares, "If this is another argument over which house you're going to be sorted into..." Started Catherine, Marlenes mum. She could tell by the children's guilty looks that that was exactly what the argument was about, but neither of them would admit it. "Honestly you've only just got your letters."She looked at Dorea and sighed, they had had this conversation with the two countless times in the last few years.

"It doesn't matter what house either of you are in," started Dorea.

"Even Slytherin," said Catherine as the two children opened their mouths to protest.

"Especially Slytherin, James you know that I was in Slytherin so you should also know that it doesn't make any difference," continued Dorea.

Marlene stared at her aunt with a mixed look of shock and disbelief, "You were in Slytherin?" She asked, "I never knew that."

"I was. You know I was a Black, and there has never been a person on the black family tree who was not sorted into Slytherin. I doubt there ever will be," she replied with a faint smile.

"We don't really talk about your family though mum so it's obvious that Gryffindor is the best," smiled James triumphantly.

"James!" His mum tried to admonish him, but he and Marlene had both already taken off for the back garden, stopping only for James to lift his broom from where his father had left it in the hallway. "And don't think I've forgotten about that teacup!" She shouted after him but got no reply before she heard a door bang and she knew they had gone outside.

"I know we've tried to tell them that house isn't important but I hope for their sakes they end up in the same house, just to avoid the arguments and competition," sighed Catherine.

"I know," replied Dorea, "I pity the teachers that have to deal with them though. You know, I would never tell James but I always wanted to be in Gryffindor, just to be different from the rest of my family"

"Imagine that, a Black in Gryffindor."

The women laughed before following their children outside to enjoy the summer afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily? Come down stairs please, there's someone here to see you," Lily sighed, it was more than halfway through the summer holidays and she was sitting in her room alone, Petunia hadn't spoken to her in over a week since she asked her when she thought her Hogwarts letter might arrive. She was staying with a friend for a few days so Lily couldn't even try to make up with her. She was beginning to think the whole story about magic had all been a lie, just a huge joke that Severus had made up to annoy her.

She heard the front door close and stood up wondering who her visitor might be. She didn't have many friends, and none who would visit her in the summer holidays without arranging it first. Walking down the stairs she could hear voices in the kitchen. What Lily saw on entering the room made her eyes pop and her heart drop. This was it. She knew it. Everything Sev had said was true, she could feel it. In the middle of her small kitchen stood a woman in emerald green robes. Her hair was in a tight bun and without saying a word, Lily knew this woman was a professor at Hogwarts, and a strict one at that. Lily had to stifle a giggle at the looks on her parents faces as they stared at the woman.

"Would you like a drink, a cup of tea maybe?" Lily's dad, Harold offered weakly.

"No thank you," replied the woman simply. Lily knew already this was not someone to mess with and she was more than a little frightened as she entered the room and made her presence known.

"Ah, Lily," Rose, Lily's mother gave her a smile and gestured at their guest, "this is professor, er..?"

"McGonagall" the woman supplied.

"Yes, she, er, wanted to talk to you.."

Lily could hardly contain her excitement, she knew what this was about. She realised with a start however that she had never told her parents about her strange conversations with Severus. She knew that Petunia would hardly speak to her because of what she was and she had been half afraid her parents might react the same. Of course they probably wouldn't have believed her anyway.

"You're from Hogwarts aren't you?" Lily asked excitedly, hardly noticing the looks of surprise that crossed all three of the adults faces. "You've come to tell me I'm a witch, oh please tell me that's why you're here?"

"Lily? What do you mean?"

"What's this Hogwarts?" Lily's parents spluttered at Lily's remarks but she paid them no attention as she looked hopefully at the professor in front of her.

"Maybe we should all take a seat," suggested Professor McGonagall, pulling up a chair at the kitchen table and gesturing for Lily to do the same, although it was hard for her to imagine sitting down at a time like this. "I was not aware that you had any knowledge of our world miss Evans?"

"I, er- well you see, I have a friend, who told me about it because he seen me doing strange things and he told me it was magic and all about Hogwarts!" Lily's excitement spilled out as her parents watched the exchange, lost for words.

"What was the name of this friend, might I ask?" The woman asked curiously.

"Severus Snape."

Lily's mother finally seemed to find her voice, "I knew that Snape family was no good, petunia mentioned once that you were talking to that boy. I told you to stop doing those strange things Lily." Her voice sounded pleading, as if she wished she were anywhere else, other than her own kitchen table.

"I understand this may come as a shock Mrs Evans, especially as Lily already seems to know why I am here. I have come to explain that Lily is a witch and she is being offered a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she will learn to do magic with her fellow students." Lily almost burst into laughter at the bluntness of the professors explanation. Her parents just stared for almost a full minute, so long that Lily thought maybe the professor had froze them by magic, but then her dad opened his mouth to speak. He then closed it again, and opened it again. He did this a few times before finally managing to form a sentence,

"Magic? A witch? How is she-? Who-? Hog-what?" Well almost a sentence. "This is a joke right? Lily? Someone's going to step out in a moment and say Aprils fools?"

"It's July dad," Lily giggled at her fathers stunned face.

"I realise this is a lot to take in, but I assure you this is real. If you wish, I could demonstrate my ability to perform magic?" The professor looked at Lily's parents expectantly while Lily's eyes widened even more. She was going to see a real professor perform real magic.

Lily's mum who had not yet said anything since the professors first explanation gave a slight nod with disbelieving eyes and professor McGonagall withdrew from a pocket in her robes, what seemed to be a thin piece of wood.

"A wand," Lily breathed. The woman gave her a small smile, before giving it a flick. The teapot sitting on the table suddenly moved. It stood up, wearing what appeared to be tap dancing shoes and danced across the table before suddenly sitting down again and turning a bright shade of green, which was decorated in lilies the exact shade of Lily's hair. Lily clapped her hands. She couldn't wait to learn how to do this, finally being able to learn magic! He mum on the other hand looked as though she might faint.

"Now might be a good time to make that cup of tea," said Mr Evans quietly standing up and moving to the kettle, refusing to look at the teapot still sitting on the table.

When they were all settled at the table with a cup of tea, Rose looked at Lily, "Did you know about this...this magic?"

This was what Lily had been worried about, he mum was going to react just like Tuney had and hate her for being different. "Yes, Sev explained it to me when I was nine," she replied quietly.

"When you were nine? You've known all this time? Oh Lily!" Mrs Evans moved for the first time since the strange woman had entered her home and gave Lily the biggest hug she could imagine before promptly bursting into tears.

"Mum?" Lily was alarmed at this reaction. This was not what she expected.

"I always knew you were special!" Her mum whispered through her tears. Lily laughed, her mum had told her since before she could remember that she was special and now she supposed it was true, in every way imaginable.

When Mrs Evans had settled down again, still sniffling, Harold asked, "How is this possible, how can Lily be a...a witch? Is petunia...?"

"Lily is what is known as a muggle born witch. She comes from a family with no magical history. Nobody is sure how this happens or why Lily has magical blood where her sister does not, but it makes no difference to the fact that Lily is a witch, as good as any other her age." She reached into another pocket and Lily sat up straighter hoping to see another display of magic but this time a letter was revealed.

Lily smiled as professor McGonagall handed it to her, "This is your Hogwarts letter."

There was silence as Lily opened the letter which she had been waiting for for two years. She read it quickly, her eyes shining, and her excitement building with every word.

She couldn't believe it. After all this time, it was actually happening! After a moment she realised the professor was talking to her parents who had not said anything in some time.

"You will, I am sure realise the importance of keeping this a secret. It is natural of course that you will tell your sister, if she does not already know, but it is against our laws for you to talk about magic or perform magic in front of muggles, that is, non-magical people."

"Where is this school?" Asked Mr Evans after a moment, in which Lily passed her letter to her parents to read.

"The school is located in Scotland, however not visible to muggles. Students travel there by train from Kings Cross station, as indicated on the letter."

"So it's a boarding school?"

"Yes, students stay at the school, and can travel home during Christmas and Easter holidays if they wish. All students must return home for Summer holidays but can also return home throughout the year in the case of an emergency."

The professor answered all of Lily's parents questions simply while Lily zoned out just imagining what it was going to be like to go to Hogwarts.

"A decision does not have to be made immediately on whether you would like to accept the place-" professor McGonagall said to Lily.

"Of course I want to accept!" She interrupted and received a small smile.

"You may want to talk things over with your parents before coming to a final decision. An owl should arrive here to your house shortly-"

"An owl?" This time it was Rose who had interrupted.

"Owl is our preferred means of communication. If you should have any questions, write them down and send them with the owl. It will know where to find me and I shall reply. I will return in the morning to see if you have reached a decision. If you still would like to accept the place then we will go together to purchase your school things."

Mrs Evans still seemed to be in shock about the owl, but Mr Evans had gathered himself enough to thank the strange woman and show her out.

"I can go can't I mum? Please mum? Dad? I am allowed aren't I?" Lily was practically bouncing with excitement as she looked between her parents.

"I'm still not entirely sure that just happened, do you think it was all a joke dear?" Mrs Evans seemed to ignore her daughter and directed the question to her husband.

"It seems a little unbelievable but-" he was interrupted by Mrs Evans screaming as an owl swooped into the kitchen through the open windows and landed on the window sill.

"Well I think it's safe to say it happened Rose, we have the proof now."

Rose Evans looked at her daughter, "Do you really want to go Lily?" She looked at her daughters face and knew the answer already. There was nothing she would be able to do. If Lily wanted to go she would go, she was a head strong little girl and Rose knew that she would never let anything stand in her way.

"Yes mum, I really do!" Lily whispered hopefully.

"Well, if we're going to buy you're school things tomorrow we had better get used to the idea of our little girl being a witch!" Smiled Mr Evans.

Lily couldn't believe it. It was really real. And now her parents knew. Tomorrow they would go and buy her wand and soon she would be off to Hogwarts with Sev! She couldn't wait, but first she had to break the news to Tuney that this wasn't a practical joke and she was really a witch. But that could wait..


	3. Chapter 3

Usually after a long day playing Quidditch, especially with Marlene who had a competitive streak to rival his own, James Potter found it easy to sleep but today he had got his Hogwarts letter! He was going to go to Hogwarts and he couldn't wait. How could he sleep when there was so much to think about? The friends he would make and the pranks he would pull... He had heard stories about the things his dad had done at Hogwarts but he had plans to go down in history! Tomorrow would just be the start of his Hogwarts journey, the trip to Diagon Alley, not that he hadn't been before, he had been more times than he could remember, but this time would be different. This time he would be buying his school supplies, and his very own wand!

Marlene McKinnon paced her bedroom. She knew that James op was only teasing her when he talked about her being in Slytherin but what if she did end up there? Any other house would be better but not Slytherin. Gryffindor would be ideal of course but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw weren't bad. Her older sisters were in Ravenclaw so it would be okay...but she wanted to be Gryffindor, like her brother. She sighed and threw herself at her bed with a thud, it was going to be a long night, the first of many before she reached Hogwarts.

Stifling a yawn, Lily Evans finally reached her bedroom. It was late and she had spent most of the day talking to her parents about Hogwarts, magic and everything professor McGonagall had said. They had had a thousand questions, most of which Lily couldn't answer but she told them everything she knew from what Sev had told her. They still could hardly believe their daughter was a witch, magic wasn't supposed to exist! Lily couldn't wait to get her things tomorrow, this was just the start. She had been dreaming about Hogwarts since the first time she spoke to Sev and now the dreams were going to come true and she was going to learn magic in a castle filled with people just like her.

In another house, in London, another boy sat reading his Hogwarts letter, with the same excitement in his eyes as every other eleven year old in the country. But for him, this wasn't just the chance to finally go to Hogwarts and learn magic. It was the chance to escape from his family. Sirius Black couldn't wait to leave home and start Hogwarts. If only his little brother was going this year too, but he had another year to wait. Then they would be at Hogwarts, together and safe from their parents. The only problem was that they would be in Slytherin. Sure not everyone in Slytherin was bad, but Sirius did not want to be like his family. He wasn't like them and he was going to prove it.

Another bedroom saw another boy with the same kind of excitement and hope in his eyes as was in Sirius Blacks. Remus Lupin couldn't believe his eyes when Albus Dumbledore, the great and powerful wizard had knocked on his door and told him that he was being offered a place at Hogwarts. He had accepted at a relatively young age that he would never attend the school, that he would never make friends and never learn magic the way every other child in their world did. But today that had changed. He had the chance to be a normal eleven year old boy, albeit one with a huge secret, but he could deal with that, right?

A thousand more houses saw a thousand more children, wondering what the coming year at Hogwarts a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would bring.

* * *

 **A/N**

This is my first story and I don't really know what I'm at yet so please review and tell me how I'm doing.. I know this is a short chapter but there's more coming soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next day brought excitement for many children throughout the country as they made the trip to Diagon Alley to purchase their school supplies. James Potter was up at the crack of dawn to wake his parents and was greatly disappointed when told it would be a few hours before they set off. After spending an hour reading and rereading his Hogwarts letter, he decided to go and find the family house elf Pispy, who would probably be preparing breakfast by now.

"Master Potter is awake very early this morning," commented Pispy as she started putting food on a plate.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today and I'm going to get my wand Pispy!" Grinned James happily helping himself to a drink, much to Pispys annoyance. The elf had served the Potter family since before James was born and she loved serving the family. She did everything in her power to make life easy for them, and James honestly didn't know what he would do without her. "Thanks," he said taking the plate of food and sitting down.

"Pispy remembers when Master Potter was just a baby and Mr and Mrs Potter were so happy to finally have a son. And now Master Potter is going off to buy his wand and go to Hogwarts. Pispy can not believe it sir!"

James laughed through a mouthful of food, "Stop," he complained, "You sound like mum!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Dorea came into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas and gave her son a hug before sitting down opposite him.

"We was just talking about Master Potter growing up and going to Hogwarts," cried Pispy.

"The castle won't know what's hit it, right James?" Mr Potter had entered the kitchen and was looking at his son with a mischievous grin.

James looked up from his breakfast laughing but frowned when he saw his dad, "Why are you dressed for work? We're going to Diagon Alley today, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Mr Potter rolled his eyes but smiled, "I have a few things to do and then I'll be home and we can go straight there okay?"

"Alright, but you won't be too long?" James called after his dad, but he was already gone. He groaned, how was he supposed to wait even longer? "Are Marley and Catherine still coming with us today?" He asked his mum.

"Yes they're coming here and then we'll take the floo because I think all of the kids are coming," replied his mum standing up and going to get ready.

James groaned again. It's not that he didn't like his cousins, Marley was the best. Danny and Beth were great too, always up for pulling a few pranks but the others could be a bit annoying sometimes, especially the youngest. Susie was the oldest McKinnon and in her last year at Hogwarts this year, then there was Danny and Beth, both going into their third year, they were twins but they were in different houses, Beth in Ravenclaw and Danny in Gryffindor. Marley also had a younger brother and sister. Ryan was nine and Amy was five and an absolute torture!

James found it kind of funny how different Marley looked from the rest of her family, she had blond hair, while the rest of them were all dark and she was quite pale compared to her sisters too, or maybe that was just the amount of makeup they wore, James would never understand that. The difference between her and her family was good ammunition though for teasing her about being in Slytherin!

He didn't have long to wait after finishing his breakfast and returning to his room before he heard a scream coming from the living room. There was no doubt, that was Amy.

He pulled himself off his bed and went downstairs knowing they would only come looking for him. Before he had reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard someone tell Amy to shut up but before he could see who it was, he was once again knocked off his feet by the rush of blond hair that was Marley.

"How is my favourite cousin today?" She asked with a grin, continuing before he could catch his breath or give her an answer. "Ready to hit Diagon Alley and buy everything that will make us the bestest students Hogwarts has ever seen?"

"Bestest students Hogwarts has ever seen?"

"Must be talking about us Danny."

"Couldn't be anyone else Bethy."

"Just you wait till we get there! We'll be the best..maybe not academically, you have to remember we're talking about Jamesy here and he's not the quickest broom in the shed but we shall be known for our wit and character throughout the entire school!"

"Hey! I'm smarter than you Marley!" James protested, "and don't call me Jamesy."

"Are not and you call me Marley all the time."

"Am too and that's cause that's you're name," James laughed, he didn't know how Marlene survived in her house half the time, it was mental! But maybe that's why she spent so much time at the Potters.

Eventually they made it into the living room where Susie was trying to restrain Amy from attacking Ryan. She may be the youngest but she was feisty and she could fight. They settled down a bit when Mrs Potter came in, even managing to get Amy to sit still in the floor for a bit. James and Marlene on the other hand couldn't sit still waiting on Mr Potter so they could finally get to Diagon Alley.

"It's not like we haven't been waiting our whole lives for this!" Complained James.

"Whether we get your things today or next week doesn't matter James, you still have to wait three weeks until September 1st," sighed his mother.

Marley looked just as horrified as James at the thought of waiting another week to get their wands but thankfully it was at that moment that the front door opened and Charlus Potter walked in, looking a little tired but nonetheless ready for an eventful family day out, "Everyone ready?" He asked. James and Marlene were at the fireplace before anyone else had even moved.

"About four hours ago dad, let's go!"

* * *

The Evans house was quiet. Lily had been up for what seemed like hours but had yet to leave her room. She didn't want to wake her parents just yet. She knew it had been a lot to take in yesterday. What she didn't know was that her parents were wide awake in the next room thinking just that. What did it mean that their daughter was a witch? What would she learn at this school? And how could their little eleven year old Lily go and live in a castle in Scotland for the best part of the next seven years?

Eventually Lily couldn't stand it any more. She was too excited and impatient and her imagination was running wild over all the things she might see today so she quickly got dressed and went downstairs planning to get breakfast and maybe go and talk to Sev about professor McGonagalls visit and her trip to Diagon Alley. She wondered had he too received his letter, and if it had come by owl like he said it would? Before she had finished eating however her parents had joined her.

"You're staring at me mum," Lily said

"I just can't get over it," her mum replied, "How is any of this real?"

"I don't know, but think about it, this explains all of the strange things I can do!"

"That's true," said her dad, "Do you remember that time Rose, when Lily was a baby and she made all of the ornaments in the living room fly around, and she just sat there laughing while we tried to catch them?"

Rose smiled a little at the memory, "I still can't believe it," she whispered.

* * *

At 11 o'clock exactly, there was a knock on the door and Lily, who had been waiting patiently leapt up and ran to answer it. Seeing professor McGonagall again made everything come rushing back to her. Today she was going to visit a real magical place and see other witches and wizards!

"I trust you have come to a decision?" The professor asked.

"Yes, I want to go to Hogwarts." Lily cried and she saw her parents nodding hesitantly beside her.

"Very well," professor McGonagall was straight to the point, "The muggle entrance to Diagon alley is not far from here so we can walk. Miss Evans, you will be able to see the entrance but your parents will not so you will have to point it out. That is why I am here to escort you today. Shall we go?"

Lily thought the professor intimidated her parents a little, she was quite frightening and Lily wouldn't like to see her when she got angry, but she seemed nice and that was good enough for her. A short walk later, they stood on Charring Cross road and professor McGonnagal suddenly stopped. There didn't seem to be anything special about where they were. There was a bookstore, a small dark doorway and a record shop. It took Lily a moment to notice that her parents eyes slid from the bookstore to the record shop without seeing the doorway.

"It's this doorway?" Lily asked watching her parents confused faces.

"Indeed Miss Evans," replied professor McGonagall, seeming impressed that Lily had worked it out so quickly.

"Where does she see a doorway?" Whispered Mr Evans to his wife.

"It's right here dad," said Lily taking his hand as professor McGonagall opened the door. She led her parents in by the hand and they watched in amazement as the door seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Amazing," they breathed as they found themselves in a pub crowded with people dressed in different coloured robes or twirling wands, drinking some weird drink and talking about strange things that Lily didn't quite understand, like Quidditch or the Ministry. She didn't realise that there would be so much for her to learn. She noticed a few people look up from their drink but nobody paid them much attention. Professor McGonagall didn't stop, she strode ahead and out through the back door while Lily and her parents hurried to keep up, trying hard not to stare at the people they passed. They found themselves in a small courtyard and Lily watched as professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and reached up to tap a brick on the wall.

"The entrance is revealed by tapping the third brick up and second across from the dustbin," she explained. Lily's mouth fell open as the wall started to move, revealing a large archway onto a street filled with witches and wizards and strange looking shops. Lily didn't have enough eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing! She turned around to look at her parents,

"This is a dream," her mum was saying, "I'm going to wake up and this will all have been a dream."

* * *

 **A/N**

Please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

"Hurry up Sirius were ready to go. Where's your letter?" Eleven year old Sirius Black sighed pulling his Hogwarts letter from his robe pocket. His mother gave a curt nod and moved to the fireplace. "I'll go first. Follow me immediately and your father will be right behind. Understand?" Sirius nodded glumly. He knew this was exciting and he should be happy to finally go and get his school things but he just wanted to be there already. He wished his brother could come shopping too, at least then he might be able to have a little fun but Reg was staying at home with Kreacher, their house elf under the instruction to stay out of trouble, even though Sirius knew he would get the blame for anything that went wrong.

Once Walburga Black had disappeared from the fireplace, Sirius took a handful of floo powder and stepped forward, turning to face his father, who was dressed in robes identical to sirius' embroidered with the Black family crest. Sirius hated that. The symbol of the Black family, the sign that they were better than so many others . Sirius knew it was all rubbish but there wasn't much he could do about it without earning another beating, and he had had enough of those recently. Without meeting Orion Blacks eyes Sirius dropped the floo powder and said "Diagon Alley" before being sucked into the floo network. The sensation was horrible but Sirius was well used to it and only stumbled slightly upon arrival at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Get up," hissed his mother standing in front of him. Sirius rolled his eyes, he hadn't even fallen over! His mother glared but said nothing else, as his father appeared and they set off, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the pub deemed beneath members of the Noble and most Ancient House of Black.

"You will go and get fitted for your robes Sirius at Madam Malkin's and then go directly to Ollivanders. We will buy your books and other equipment. Just buy your robes and wand Sirius, no detours!" Instructed Sirius' mum. He didn't reply, he didn't often reply to his parents instructions. Everything he said was usually wrong anyway so there wasn't much point. He simply turned and headed for the shop with the sign, 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. He smirked at the thought of his mothers face if he got his robes from the secondhand robes shop across the street. Maybe if he was quick enough, he would be able to fit in a quick visit to Gambol and Japes or maybe Quality Quidditch Supplies...

* * *

"Is everybody here? Susie, count heads please." A large group and just stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron in groups of twos and threes.

"I count eight mum, how many should we have?"

"Eight? There should be ten! Shouldn't there be ten Dorea?"

"Seven of you, three of us, who's missing?"

"Danny's not here yet, he said he had something to do before we left," said Beth innocently.

"What did he have to do?" Mrs McKinnon was instantly suspicious but didn't have time to dwell on it when she released who the other missing child was, "Amy? Where's Amy?"

"She was her just a second ago mum," whispered Ryan, who was probably the quietest McKinnon, thanks to all his older or louder siblings.

"Yes well I know that she travelled with me dear but where is she now?" Snapped Catherine looking around anxiously, just as Danny rolled out of the fireplace.

"Hi mum," he grinned, giving James the thumbs up.

"What kept you? And have you seen Amy?"

"It was a call of nature, that's all mum, honest!" Replied Danny with his most innocent and charming smile, "and isn't that her sitting at the bar?"

"At the bar!? Amy!" When Catherine went to retrieve her youngest from her seemingly engaging conversation with the bar man, James caught Danny's eye, "Did you do it?"

"Course I did!"

"Great," laughed James, "Mums going to go mental when she finds them this time!" They had swapped all of the teacups in the Potter kitchen for nose biting teacups, but really James hadn't done anything so he couldn't be blamed, it was all Danny!

"Alright, are we all here now? Yes? Then let's go!" Charlus Potter led the two families out into the courtyard and into Diagon Alley, "Where to first?"

"Madam Malkin's"

"OLLIVANDERS"

"Quality Quidditch Supplies"

"ICECREAM"

"Flourish and Blotts"

"ICECREAM"

"OLLIVANDERS"

"Gambol and Japes"

The children exploded into what seemed like a thousand voices the loudest by far being James, Marlene and Amy.

"I WANT ICECREAM," screamed Amy.

"Be quiet! All of you!" Shouted Mrs Potter, giving James an angry glare as he opened his mouth to protest, "We'll all go to Gringotts first to get money. Catherine, Charlus and I will take James and Marlene to Ollivanders and Susie can take the children to Floreans Fortescue. Sound fair?"

"I want a wand!" Cried Amy.

"I want ice cream too!" Cried Marlene and James together

"Who are you calling children?" Protested Danny.

The three adults sighed, this was going to be impossible. "Once James and Marlene have got their wands we'll meet you all for ice cream okay?" Reasoned Catherine, "And no Amy, you are not getting a wand, you're too young."

James and Marlene looked happier but the others still huffed as they started to make their way to Gringotts.

"I can't look after them all day mum, I'm meeting some friends for lunch," said Susie, watching her younger siblings argue and huff.

"That's fine dear, we'll not be long in Ollivanders."

"We're getting wands!" Whispered Marlene to James, hardly able to hold in her excitement. James grinned in reply but said nothing because they had just reached the entrance to Gringotts and it always gave him the shivers when he saw the warning on the door. Once the adults had withdrawn enough money to cover the children's schools supplies, they all headed back outside and separated.

"We shouldn't be too long Susie," Catherine was saying as Marlene and James ran ahead towards Ollivanders, "And please be good for your sister Amy."

"Come on mum, hurry up," shouted Marlene from the shop doorway. The adults smiled at the two cousins excitement. They too remembered getting their first wands so they couldn't really blame the children for being excited. Inside the store was an eerie silence. James had never seen inside Ollivanders and he stared around in wonder at the rows and rows of boxes containing all different kinds of wands. He wondered how he would ever choose which one he wanted when suddenly a man appeared behind the counter. James jumped, but Marlene, who had seen her older siblings get wands in the past smiled, "Hello Mr Ollivander."

"Ah another McKinnon I see, and who is this young man?" Asked the mysterious man quietly, eyeing James.

"Er, James Potter, sir,"

"A potter, of course, you look just like your father," Mr Ollivander smiled as Charlus entered the store with his wife. "Dragon heartstring 10" Blackthorn quite supple, if I remember correctly?

"Indeed," smiled Mr Potter, patting his wand pocket as Mr Ollivander turned his attention back to the children.

"Your wand arm please?" Asked Mr Ollivander, looking at Marlene. James watched, with eyes wide as he drew a tape measure and tapped it with his own wand. The tape measured Marlenes arm, fingers, height, legs, head, feet, everything, before Mr Ollivander tapped it again and it fell to the floor. "Alright, I think we have a few choices," he said quietly disappearing into the stacks of wands.

James and Marlene shared a look of nerves and excitement before Ollivander returned with three boxes.

"Unicorn hair, dogwood quite stiff 101/2"" Marlene didn't hesitate to wave the wand, causing a candle flame in the corner to grow nearly three times in size before flickering out. James raised his eyebrows as Mr Ollivander took the wand from Marlene, "Not quite," he said, "Try this, Dragon heartstring Yew rigid 111/2"" James noticed the mans smile was a little wider this time and he couldn't help but feel the old man knew exactly which wand would suit his customers.

Marlene waved the wand again. James looked around. Nothing seemed to have happened but Marlenes smile was huge, "This is the one isn't it?" She asked.

"I think it is my dear," replied Ollivander, his eyes twinkling as he turned to James with his tape measure.

"How do you know Marley?" Asked James standing awkwardly, while the tape measure worked.

"I dunno, I just know!" She said simply twirling her new wand in between her fingers. James hardly noticed that Mr Ollivander had gone, when he returned with quite a stack of wands. "Dragon heartstring, Alder 10" swishy." James took the wand and stared at the old man, "Give it a wave!" James waved the wand and promptly handed it back to the man when a stack of books flew of the desk. "Oh dear, try this, dragon heartstring Cedar wood 131/4" supple," James tried again, and again, and again. The types of wand were beginning to blur in his head, applewood, rosewood, holly, elm, nothing seemed to please Mr Ollivander who simply chuckled after each failed attempt.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter," he whispered as James set down a particularly attractive wand after smashing a glass cupboard in the back of the store. James looked at him strangely, maybe the old man was crazy, he thought.

"How can the wand choose the wizard?" He asked.

"Wandlore is an ancient art Mr Potter, only few know the true reason why, but what we know is that a wand will be most effective only when used by its own owner. If you were to borrow, say Miss McKinnons wand, it would not work as well as your own because it did not choose _you_."

James simply stared,he had never known buying a wand could be so difficult.

"Let's try another shall we?" Smiled the man lifting another box and lifting out another wand. James liked it. It was simple, a light wood with no handle or fancy markings but he liked it and as he waved it in front of Mr Ollivander, he smiled, "Is this my wand? It is isn't it?"

"It would seem so Mr Potter, a Phoenix feather, 11" Mahogany, pliable, an excellent wand for transfiguration I believe." James caught Marlenes eye and grinned. Nothing else mattered now. They had wands!

* * *

"Oh put them away." They were all seated in Floreans Fortescue with huge ice cream sundaes in front of them. Amy must have been on her third, judging by the way she was bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah it's not like you can actually do anything with them." The others were quickly becoming bored of James and Marlenes argument over whose wand was better.

"They're just bits of wood." Amy was still not happy about not being allowed her own wand yet.

The older children looked scandalised by the comment,

"They are not!"

"They're more than that!"

"Just you wait till you get one!"

"How can you say that?"

"Alright settle down, we still need to get everything else on your lists so Charlus, Catherine and I will go to Flourish and Blotts while James and Marlene get their robes fitted."

"Danny, you need new robes too dear so you and Beth can go with Marlene and James." Catherine stood, taking Amy and Ryan by the hand. "We'll meet back here in an hour okay? And no joke shops Danny!"

* * *

In Madam Malkin's, Danny went first so that he and Beth could, 'attend to other business,' which James assumed meant they were going to spend a years worth of pocket money in Gambol and Japes, the joke shop just down the road. Once he had left, James moved to stand on the stool and noticed for the first time, another boy, being fitted for robes.

"Hi, are you at Hogwarts?" He asked, thinking the boy looked around his age. He was wearing robes with a crest embroidered on the chest. James was pure blood but his family had stopped attending gatherings when he was only little and only wore their family crest on special occasions so he didn't recognise which family the crest belonged to. The other boy looked quite surprised that he had been spoken to and eyed James warily.

"Yes. Just starting this year." He said.

"So am I! So's my cousin Marley. That's her over there by the window," he gestured towards Marlene who was looking out the window. "I'm James by the way." The other boy looked at James with a funny sort of smile. He was about to reply and introduce himself when the woman fixing his robes interrupted, "That's you dear, all set!" He thanked her and looked back at James, "Nice to meet you," he grinned, "I'm sure I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Sirius Black left Madam Malkin's a little happier than when he went in. He didn't have many friends his own age but going to Hogwarts would change that. He knew his parents had strict criteria for who he was allowed to make friends with, being Slytherin was a given, they had to be pure blood, no blood traitors and definitely no muggle borns. What was the point? He didn't know what James blood status was but he seemed alright so why should it matter? Maybe he would be different from all his family, maybe he didn't have to believe in all that pure blood supremacy, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't even be in Slytherin. But no, that was impossible, all Blacks belonged in Slytherin. That had been drilled into him since he was a child.

It was with these thoughts that he headed towards Ollivanders.

* * *

"Who was that Jamesy?" Asked Marlene hopping onto the stool beside James.

"Err I don't know actually, he left before I got his name, he said he was starting Hogwarts this year though."

"Ohh look at you making friends already, are you going to leave me all alone when we get to Hogwarts and go off with your new friends?" Marlene pouted at James but he knew she was only joking.

"Course not Marley!" He said, "You know I'll only ditch you if you're in Slytherin."

"Oi! James! Don't say that!" She reached over to hit him over the head which he dodged, managing to prick himself on some of the pins stuck in his robes.

"Oww, now look what you made me do!" He cried.

"Aww has Jamesy got an owie?" Teased Marlene.

"If you could just stand still dear..that's it," the lady altering their robes moved in between the cousins, effectively stopping their argument before anyone got anymore pins stuck in them. "That's you all finished now."

"Thanks, hey Marley do you want to go meet Danny and Beth at the joke shop? I could do with stocking up on pranking equipment before school starts."

"Yeah sure, just don't leave without me yeah?" She called after James as he moved to the door.

"All done," Madam Malkin finished Marlenes robes just as James replied, "Aww Marley what are you going to do without me when I'm in Gryffindor and you're in Slytherin?"

"JAMES!"

* * *

Flourish and Blotts was packed with students and parents searching for their school books for the new term.

"Why did we come here today, honestly, it's always packed in the week after Hogwarts letters arrive," The three parents stood at the door looking for a way in to the store.

"I know, and I have four sets of books to buy," groaned Catherine.

"Here, give me one of the lists, I'll find two sets of first year books, Charlus can find two sets of third year books for the twins and you can find Susies seventh year books," suggested Dorea.

"Okay thanks, I'll meet you at the counter," agreed Catherine splitting up the letters. They all moved into the shop pushing their way through to find the books on their list. Dorea was soon so deep in the crowd of people. She could barely see the book shelves. She had managed to grab two copies of A History of Magic, the Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 and A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, when she found herself pushed into another throng of people. Suddenly she stumbled, reaching out to grab onto the closest thing to her, to save herself from falling but only succeeding in bringing the other to the floor with her.

"Oh I am so sorry," she cried getting to her feet and turning to help the woman whose arm she had grabbed on to. "I must have lost my balance, you know, it's crazy in here, so many people-" Dorea stopped short, her face hardening, her hand still reached to the woman trying to right herself on the floor, "Walburga." A look of surprise passed the other woman's face before it turned stony.

"Dorea," she answered helping herself up from the floor. They stared at each other for a moment and Dorea realised it must have been almost ten years since she had seen her niece, despite being quite close as children, having only a few years age difference.

"Shopping for Hogwarts books I see?" She smiled, somewhat awkwardly bending to lift some of the books the two women had dropped.

"Mmm," replied Walburga not cracking a smile.

"You're son must be starting Hogwarts this year too?" Asked Mrs Potter politely.

"Is your boy starting this year too?" Walburga asked sharply, ignoring the question.

"Yes he is," smiled Dorea as warmly as she could, given the awkward situation.

"I don't know about yours, but our Sirius will be upholding the Black traditions and morals while at Hogwarts, not mixing with mudbloods and blood traitors" Dorea fought back the urge to flinch at the use of the word mud blood. Of course this was a snide remark at Charlus. The Potters were known blood traitors and Walburga wouldn't approve of a child going against the Black mantra of pure blood supremacy.

"James knows we'll be proud of him no matter what, regardless of his house or his friends and in that, we shall know that he has upheld the morals that we have taught him since birth that blood purity should have no relevance in this world." With that Dorea Potter turned on her heel, leaving the remaining books on the floor and moved through the crowds, leaving her niece fuming.

Walburga Black turned to her husband who had appeared behind her, "We're leaving. We'll get Sirius' things another day. I won't stand here and be insulted by a blood trailer like her."

* * *

Just down the road, Sirius had left Ollivanders holding his new wand and feeling a lot happier. Ollivander had said that his wand, dragon heartstring 123/4" fir, stiff, was unlike any he had ever sold to a member of the Black family. He wouldn't say any more on why or how it was different, but that was enough to improve Sirius' mood and put a smile on his face. He looked up and down the street for any sign of his parents and, not seeing them, decided he would have time to cross the street and have a look in Quality Quidditch supplies where he could see the latest broom in the window. Pushing past a few older students, he made it into the shop. He looked longingly at the brooms in the store, unhappy that he wasn't allowed to have his own broom at school this year. He couldn't wait to try out for the team in second year. His Cleansweep six was relatively new but he hoped to get the new nimbus which was out next year. He was looking at the new range of Broom Servicing kits when he heard the door opening. Looking up he noticed it was the boy from Madam Malkin's.

"Hi again," James said with a grin, "Do you follow Quidditch too? What's your team?" Sirius opened his mouth to reply but before he could, he spotted his parents through the window, standing outside Ollivanders, and not looking one bit pleased. His face drained of any happiness he had felt since meeting James.

"I er- sorry, I have to go." He said quickly and practically ran from the shop. James watched in surprise and turned to Marlene who had entered the shop behind him.

"That was weird, did I say something wrong?"

* * *

 **A/N**

Thankyou reviewers.. You're the best :)

This is a really long chapter for me so please enjoy and keep reading


	6. Chapter 6

Trunk packed, ready to go, filled with books on how to do magic, equipment used to make potions and robes, completely out of fashion for the early 1970's. Lily Evans looked her trunk over one last time. She lifted the box containing her very own magic wand and placed it on top. She still couldn't believe that the wand had chosen her! Good for charms work the man had said. Lily didn't fully understand what charms work would be but she hoped the man was right and she wouldn't be terribly behind the other students. She had done what she could of course, in reading all of her books...twice. She just worried it wouldn't be enough. She thought back to her day in Diagon Alley. It had been wonderful, just browsing through all of the magical things for sale. She wished she had had more time to visit all of the shops but there was just too much to see so she had to settle with visiting the stores that sold all of her school equipment. Flourish and Blotts had been her favourite, she had always been a bit of a bookworm and she could have spent all day looking at the different books, from fairy tales and stories to books on 'Unfogging the Future,' and 'Easy spells to fool muggles.'

"Ready to go dear?" Mrs Evans poked her head around Lily's bedroom door.

"Yep just finished," replied Lily closing her trunk. She reached over to lock the cage which held her new owl, although she hadn't named it yet. She couldn't think of a name that suited it. Not that she knew what sort of names an owl would suit. But it had to be just right.

Twenty minutes later and Lily was sitting in the back of her dads car next to Petunia on the way to Kings Cross station.

"Tuney? Are you not going to talk to me at all before I go? You do realise I won't be home again until Christmas, right? That's almost four months Tuney!" Lily sighed. Petunia hadn't spoken a word to her since she had found out about her receiving her Hogwarts letter. It didn't help that Lily's new owl kept bringing her mice in the mornings. It seemed the owl was getting the two girls rooms muddled up. Or maybe she just didn't like Petunia. Either way, Lily was getting rather frustrated over her sisters silence. Their parents either hadn't noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere in the back seat or chose to ignore it as they talked away to Lily about her new school. They had tried to tell Lily that Petunia would come around in her own time, but she was running out of time Lily thought.

Despite Petunias silence, Lily's excitement was building the closer they got to the station. With the excitement came nerves as well but she was choosing to ignore them at this moment in time.

"Here we go, now have you got your ticket?" Mr Evans checked his daughters ticket looking at the platform number, "Are you sure that Professor knew what she was talking about when she said you had to walk through the wall?"

Lily giggled, she was beginning to think anything was possible, "she seemed pretty sure dad."

"Alright then, let's go." The four got out of the car, and headed towards platform nine and ten stopping a little way away from the crowded platform. Lily looked around and could clearly see those who were going to Hogwarts because they were holding trunks just liked hers and some had owls too. They were attracting some very strange looks. Mr and Mrs Evans were gazing around in wonder at the crowded platform. Lily spotted Petunia standing behind their parents, sulking. "Tuney come on, please say something..?" Begged Lily moving to stand in front of her sister.

"What do you care? You're going off to live in that school for the rest of the year. Why should you care if I ever speak to you again?" Burst Petunia glaring at Lily angrily. Lily was shocked by the anger in her sisters voice, she hadn't expected that.

"Tuney, please don't be like that. I wish you could come with me."

"No Lily. You're choosing to go to that school and leave me here. You don't care anymore."

"I do care Tuney, I'm sorry but I have to go, I'm a witch!" Lily noticed her sisters face drain of any colour that was left in it and she reached for her hand. "I'm sorry Tuney, I'm sorry but listen...no listen Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind and let you come too!" Lily smiled hopefully, although she already knew it was pointless.

"I don't...want...to...go!" said Petunia, pulling her hand away from her little sister, "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a...a...you think I want to be a...freak?"

Lily could feel her eyes filling up with tears. How could her sister say that? "I'm not a freak. That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going," said Petunia with almost a snarl on her face. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy...weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Lily glanced behind her. Her parents were still staring around at the strange people in the station. She caught sight of Severus too, standing with his mum. He was watching her but she didn't acknowledge him. She had had enough. Petunia was being unfair. "You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you." She whispered.

"Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply. It was very kind." Lily almost smirked at her sister scarlet face.

"You shouldn't have read...that was my private...how could you?" Suddenly Lily noticed Petunias eyes glance over her shoulder to where she knew Severus was standing. Lily winced as Petunia gasped, "That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No...not sneaking..." Said Lily quickly, feeling bad for bringing it up just before she left for school. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of..."

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" snapped Petunia "Freak!"

Lily watched Petunia flounce back to their parents and she could barely stop her eyes from overflowing with tears.

"Oh don't cry Lily, you're going to have a wonderful time at school!" Mrs Evans had suddenly remembered her youngest and spotted her holding back tears. "Just think of all the new friends you'll make and the fun you'll have."

Lily sniffed and nodded, giving her mum a hug. "Go on then or you'll be late for the train."

With a last hug for her parents and an awkward look to Petunia who simply turned away, Lily ran towards the brick wall, closing her eyes just before she expected to hear the smash. When she heard nothing and just kept running she opened her eyes. She was standing on another platform that hadn't been there a second ago and was filled with, if possible, even more people than had been in the station. She stared, wide eyed at the people, some dressed in coloured robes,others in poor attempts at muggle style. Looking at her watch, she realised it was five minutes to eleven. She had better hurry if she didn't want the train to leave without her. She heaved her trunk and owl onto the train and started looking for an empty compartment. She wondered where Severus had disappeared to, surely he would be looking for her too. It wasn't until she had nearly reached the end of the train when she found an empty compartment. She stowed away her trunk and sat, wondering what to do now. She wondered how long it would take to get to Hogwarts. Looking out the window, she realised with a start that while she was looking for a compartment, the train had started moving. There was no going back now. She was on her way to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Oh shut up James, and come on, we need to find an empty compartment or at least the twins, I don't know where they disappeared to.." Marlene was in front of James pulling her trunk along the train corridor poking her head into random compartments.

James trailed behind her still grumbling about his parents emotional goodbye. How was he supposed to be cool and make loads of friends if everybody thought he was a 'mummy's boy' honestly?

"A hug is okay and maybe a quick kiss but did she have to cry and hug me TWELVE times?"

"She hugged you _three_ times James," replied Marlene rolling her eyes, "Now help me find somewhere to sit...at last, Beth!" The compartment she had just opened held Beth and Danny, lounging across the seats.

"There you guys are, we thought mum and Auntie Dory might not let you come, what with all the tears out there," laughed Beth.

"Yeah we thought there was going to be a flood, felt we were best out of the way." Added Danny grinning.

"Yeah, yeah just help me get my trunk in here," groaned Marlene. James had moved to help Marlene with her stuff and was just turning around to get his own trunk when he bumped into somebody.

"Sorry mate! I didn't see you there - Oh it's you!"

"Hi again, James right?" Sirius Black stood in front of James, looking a lot cheerier than the last two times James and seen him, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Imagine that!" Grinned James, "Yep, James Potter, don't think I ever got your name actually?"

"Uh I'm Sirius," he replied not meeting James' eye. He knew the Potter name. They were know in his family as 'Blood traitor scum.' He just hoped James didn't realise he was a Black just yet. That might make it a bit harder to be friends. "Um, I was just going to look for the trolley lady, she wheels sweets about and I'm starving! Want to come?"

James grinned again, "Yeah, course I do, lemme just tell Marley," He leaned back into the compartment where Marley and the twins were, "I'm going to get some sweets alright? I'll be back soon...probably."

"Abandoning your family to make more new friends Jamesy?" Teased Marlene.

"You can come if you want Marley, we're only going to buy some sweets!"

"Nah, I'll leave you two boys alone," she laughed, "Don't get in too much trouble!"

James closed the door and followed Sirius towards the back of the train.

"Was that your cousin again?" Asked Sirius.

"Yeah that was Marlene and her brother Danny and sister Beth. They're in third year. They're great fun! Do you have family at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah I have a few cousins there too and my brother will be starting next year."

"I can't wait to get there, it's going to be loads of fun!" Said James, "Have you heard about Peeves, the poltergeist?"

"Yeah, isn't he the ghost, that causes trouble and pulls pranks on everyone?"

"Haha yep, you any good at pranking?"

"Don't really know, never really get the chance in my house," replied Sirius. James noticed he seemed to deflate a bit every time he talked about his family or his home. He brightened up again, "I have a few ideas on stuff we could do at Hogwarts though."

"Great!" Grinned James, "This is going to be the best year ever! I've been waiting to go to Hogwarts forever!"

Ten minutes later, the two boys had found the trolley witch and were making their way back down the train with their arms filled with chocolate frogs, liquorice wands and Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

"You know, one time I got a dirty sock flavoured bean," said Sirius, wrinkling up his face at the memory, "Disgusting, honestly."

"Eww- oh sorry!" James had nearly tripped over something while he was laughing, that something turned out to be the foot of someone leaving a compartment. The boy was quite short and pudgy. He had his head down but James could see his face was turning bright red. He looked past the boy to see a group of older slytherins in the compartment laughing loudly. He frowned. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he mumbled looking up slightly to look at James. His face suddenly brightened, "Oh have you seen the witch with the trolley?"

"Nah we just carry our sweets around in our arms for the fun of it," replied Sirius.

The boy glanced at Sirius nervously before seeing his grin and giving a short laugh.

"Do you want to come find a compartment with us?" Offered James, "Might be a chocolate frog in it for you."

"Yeah alright then." The boy smiled properly for the first time since James and a Sirius had met him, "I didn't seem to be doing to well at making friends back there anyway."

"Aw who needs friends when you've got us?" Laughed Sirius loudly. "I'm Sirius by the way and that's James."

"I-I'm Peter," he whispered seemingly amazed that they wanted to make friends with him.

"Alright then! Let's go find somewhere to feast upon our sweets!" Roared Sirius grandly proceeding down the train in front of the other two. James and Peter looks at each other, shrugged and laughed before following suit.

"All the others are full, this is the best were gonna get," James poked his head into an almost empty compartment, "Alright if we join you?" The boy in the compartment looked up from his book and stared at James while the girl in the corner never looked away form the window. James didn't even think she noticed his entry.

"Uh, yeah sure, go ahead," replied the boy.

"Come on Sirius, in here!" James shouted back out into the corridor. He sat down opposite the other boy and was soon joined by Sirius and Peter.

"Well hello there," Sirius turned to the other boy in the compartment, continuing in his grand voice. "If I may introduce myself, I am Sir Sirius of the Hogwarts Express, this is Sir Peter of...err Platform 93/4 and that over there is James, just James, or Jamesy if you really want!"

"Sirius no!" James groaned, he was going to kill Marlene.

The other boy was smiling, slightly taken aback by the loud boy beside him.

"This is the part were you say your name," whispered Sirius loudly.

"Oh, um sorry, I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." The boy replied quietly lifting the book, which he had been reading before the others entered and opening it up again.

"Well Remus, Remus Lupin, now that you are here in our compartment, you must join us in our feasting!"

"No, really, it's okay, I'm fine." Remus was staring intently at his book, avoiding the others eyes. He made to stand up, "Maybe I should just go..."

"Aww come on stay here, have a chocolate frog." Said James throwing a frog at him, "And please, for the love of Merlin, never call me Jamesy!"

Remus laughed and sat back down, still avoiding their eyes, "Thanks." What could it hurt to make a few friends. If Dumbledore was offering him the chance to go to Hogwarts, why shouldn't he make the most of it? Just as long as they never found out..

* * *

Lily watched the countryside whizz by outside the window. She leaned her forehead up against it, thinking about Hogwarts and what was going to happen when she got there. Severus had told her all about the sorting and the four houses. She knew Severus was hoping for Slytherin, but personally she preferred Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. She was excited but at the same time sad, when she thought about what she was leaving behind. It felt like she was leaving her sister behind. She knew she would be coming home again, but it didn't feel right. She thought about when they were younger and they had been so close. It was only when she made friends with Sev that she stopped getting along with Petunia...

Lily didn't realise she was crying until her tears started dripping onto her hands in her lap. She had noticed a boy come into the compartment earlier with a book. He hadn't spoken to her and he seemed a bit shy. Now there were four boys, she didn't know how long they had been there or how long she had even been on the train. She turned to look out the window again. It was all Sev's fault. It was his fault for telling her she was a witch. His fault for being mean to Tuney. His fault for finding that stupid letter in Tuneys room.

Suddenly the door slid open and she looked up. It was him, she had wondered why it had taken him so long to look for her but now she realised he must have been getting changed into his robes. He looked strange it robes but she didn't dwell on that before looking back out the window. She knew she must look terrible, after crying so much. She noticed him sit down opposite her.

"I don't want to talk to _you_ ," She realised suddenly that she was still holding back tears.

"Why not?" He asked, surprised.

"Tuney hates me now. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

Lily stared at him, more tears springing to her eyes. How dare he! Tuney may be mean sometimes but she was still her sister. She always would be. "So she's my sister!" She noticed that one of the boys on the other side of the compartment looked up and she realised, she had all but screamed at Sev.

"She's only a...But we're going!" Lily barely heard him as she wiped her eyes free of tears, but she couldn't miss the excitement in his voice and offered a slight smile. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" He paused, "You'd better be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" This time one of the other boys had spoken. Lily looked up, surprised to see it was the one that had looked at her a minute ago. He had messy jet black hair and grinned when he caught her eye. She was slightly annoyed to realise he had been listening to their conversation. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" His question was directed to the other dark haired boy opposite him. Lily watched, amazed at his arrogance. He had been listening to her and Sev, interrupted their conversation without any reason and now he was talking to the other boy as if they weren't there!

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," replied the boy, his smile fading as he picked at the sweets on his lap.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright!" Lily glanced at Severus to see him staring at the other boys just like her.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition," He didn't sound too hopeful, "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

The first boy lifted his arms grandly, as though he were holding a sword and Lily raised her eyebrows, "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad." He said.

Lily looked around at Severus again when she heard him make a funny sound. She noticed the other boys look around as well, as though noticing their presence for the first time since they had interrupted their conversation.

"Got a problem with that?" The boy asked rudely with a smirk.

"No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy," Lily was shocked to see the sneer on Severus' face.

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Asked the second boy as the other burst into loud laughter. Lily felt her face grow red with anger at the two boys. How dare the insult Sev like that, who did they think they were?

"Come on Sev, let's find another compartment." She stood up and grabbed Severus by the arm pulling him to his feet and marching out of the compartment.

She heard the boys teasing them as they left and rolled her eyes. Whatever house she was in, she hoped it wasn't the same one as them.

* * *

"Were you being serious when you said you're whole family was in Slytherin?"

"Course I was serious, I'm always Sirius!" Sirius grinned as he made the joke. James roared with laughter again and Remus smiled opposite them.

"I don't get it?" Asked Peter. That just made James laugh more.

"It's cause he's Sirius," explained Remus quietly.

"Ohh," Peter laughed, still a bit unsure, while Sirius grinned proudly at his ready made joke.

"No but really," asked James when he had got his breath back. "Are your whole family in Slytherin?"

"Yep," groaned Sirius with a frown, "Every last one of 'em. That's where Black's are expected to go."

"Oh." James frowned too. He hadn't realised his new friend was Sirius Black. He remembered his mum saying every person on the Black family tree had been Slytherin but Sirius didn't seem like a Slytherin. He supposed neither did his mum. He realised with a start, this made him and Sirius related. It didn't really seem important though. Most pure blood families were related in some way or another. "Maybe you will be different. The first Black to not be in Slytherin."

Sirius gave a feeble laugh, "It's not likely," he said.

"Aww you never know, Marley's twin brother and sister are in different houses, so it's not always family related you know." James said, trying to cheer Sirius up. He felt bad for asking now. Sirius really didn't seem to get along with his family.

"Really?" Sirius seemed to brighten up again at that, "I'd love to be in Gryffindor, that would really show them! Maybe I _could_ be different..."

It was the first time he had ever voiced his hopes of being a Gryffindor but for the first time, sitting on the train with three new friends, who he knew his parents probably wouldn't approve of, he felt it might just be possible.

* * *

 **A/N**

So I realised I was getting a bit carried away, after posting 5 chapters in three days. It won't always be like that! I wrote half this chapter last week but I wanted to make it longer so didn't post it straight away so yeah...sorry about that :)

reviews are great! Please keep reading and enjoy!

Also so none of the characters or settings or stuff is mine, all Jk Rowling. I'm just here for fun :)


	7. Chapter 7

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." The sound echoed through the train and the last compartment fell silent for the first time since 11 o'clock.

"Guess we'd better get ready then," grinned Sirius.

As they pushed their way off the train through the hordes of people, James caught sight of a flash of blonde hair, "Marley, hey Marlene!"

"What- oh James, there you are! Where've you been? I had to stay with the twins that whole time!" She grumbled.

"Sorry Marley I was with-"

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" James voice was drowned out as the largest man he had ever seen waved about the platform, gathering the first years in a small huddle beside him. He didn't seem to realise that most of them were shaking, mostly with nerves, whether over starting Hogwarts or standing at the feet of a giant, James wasn't sure but he hurriedly dragged Marlene towards them.

"Right, that everyone? C'mon then, follow me," The huge man turned around and led the group down a dark, narrow and slippery path. Marlene gripped James hand on the way down to balance herself. "I'm Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He said proudly visibly puffing out his chest.

"What do you think that means?" Whispered James. Marlene shrugged, she had heard about Hagrid from her older siblings who said he was really nice but none of them really knew what he did because he always had time for a cup of tea.

"Ye'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

"Wow," a collective gasp sounded from the group of first years. Even those who had grew up hearing about the castle were amazed at the sight of it, looming over the sparkling lake in front of them, perched on top of a mountain and silhouetted against the sky.

"It's amazing," breathed Marlene and James nodded silently, grinning.

"Argghh, what the-?"

"Look at it James! You excited? We're at Hogwarts Jamesy!"

"Sirius!"

"Hey, only I get to call him that!"

Sirius had jumped on James' back, almost bringing both of them to the ground.

"Ah, you must be the lovely Marlene, cousin of James," Sirius half bowed in front of Marlene taking her hand and raising it to his lips. Marlene looked at James who was grinning again.

"Yeah, and that would make you who?" Asked Marlene, pulling her hand away. Sirius looked offended and turned to James.

"You mean to tell me you didn't tell your favourite cousin all about me yet? What have you been doing?"

James rolled his eyes, "Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black, Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon, happy now?"

"Black?" Marlene looked shocked at the revelation and looked at James. Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Black, got a problem?" He asked abruptly, but before Marlene could reply or James could intervene, Hagrid spoke again, stealing the attention of the small group of onlookers that had gathered around them.

"Everyone in a boat, no more'n four per boat."

James looked at Sirius and Marlene, "Er, we should probably..." He stopped when he saw the daggers that Marlene and Sirius were sending each other

"Don't worry James, I'll find another boat," Marlene turned on her heel and headed towards another group of students.

"Aww Marley wait," James tried to call her back but stopped, deciding he'd try again when they got to the castle. "Come on then, let's get a boat, where's Peter and Remus?"

Sirius grinned, "Over here, come on," he dragged James to a boat and all but shoved him in head first.

"Everyone in a boat? Right then, FORWARD" Hagrid waved a huge hand and all of the boats moved forward simultaneously. There was hardly a sound, even from Sirius as they moved closer to the castle. James started looking around for Marlene and spotted her in a boat quite close by, sitting next to a girl he didn't know, opposite the two who had been in their compartment earlier!

"Sirius, oi, Sirius, look," James nudged Sirius and nodded at the other boat.

"Wha- Ohh," His face split into a huge smile, "How about we give him a little shower? Wash that greasy hair of his?"

James grinned, "On three?" Sirius nodded, "One, two, THREE!" There was an almighty splash as the two boys plunged their arms into the lake and threw as much water as they could manage towards the other boat.

"Ahhhhh!"

"What the-"

James and Sirius were practically rolling on he floor of the boat laughing when they realised that they had missed their target majority of their water had covered the red headed girl.

"JAMES," And whatever water didn't hit her, seemed to have landed on Marlene.

"S-sorry Marley," shouted James, still laughing, "We weren't aiming for you, honest!

"Yeah, we only wanted to give old greasy hair there a bath!" Added Sirius helpfully. Marlene looked furious. The kind of furious that James had come to know was best avoided.

"Uh, sorry Marley, honest, honest we are," said James, trying to calm her down a little. It didn't seem to be working as she turned around, to face the other way.

"I don't think your cousin likes me James," whispered Sirius dramatically. James looked at him for a second before bursting out laughing, soon joined by Remus and Peter, who had just been watching everything silently.

"I wonder why Sirius," James shook his head at Sirius confused face.

"But I didn't do anything."

* * *

"Mind your heads now," The small fleet of boats seemed to be heading straight towards the cliff that the castle stood on. All of the first years ducked their heads as the boats slid through a wall of ivy into a dark tunnel. Lily Evans shivered from the cold and she noticed the girl opposite her do the same. She couldn't believe those boys! They were going to get themselves into trouble before they even reached the school. She only wished she could remember any of the drying spells she had read about.

Suddenly the boats stopped on a type of harbour where everyone clambered out onto the stones. There was hardly a sound as Hagrid lead them all through a stone passageway. It seemed to go on forever and as Lily looked around, she was annoyed to notice that the only people who didn't look at all nervous or scared were those boys from the train. In fact they were trailing behind the rest, laughing and joking with each other. Again, she hoped that whatever house she was in, it wasn't the same one as them.

Eventually, Hagrid stopped, in front of a huge front door. Most of the students looked quite relieved to have stopped, having had to run to keep up with the huge man, but that quickly turned back to nerves, when Hagrid knocked loudly on the door, three times.

Lily gulped nervously and glanced at Severus who was staring up at the door.

It opened almost immediately to reveal, Professor McGonagall. Lily sighed and half smiled. At least she recognised someone, even if it was the strict looking professor.

Professor McGonagall opened the door wide for the students to file into the empty Entrance Hall. Through the huge doorway on one side came the sound of hundreds of students talking and laughing loudly. It was scary to think that very soon, they would be sitting in there too. They were ushered into a small chamber where they huddled together nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the Professor, "The feast will begin soon, after you are sorted into your houses." As she talked about the houses, James looked around for Marlene. He felt bad now for leaving her, and he didn't want her to be mad at him. Just as he was starting to think Marlene wasn't there, Sirius nudged him, "Why's your cousin standing with grease-ball?"

James eyes snapped over to see Marlene standing next to the red headed girl who was talking to the 'grease-ball', as Sirius had dubbed him.

"No idea," whispered James.

"I will return when we are ready for you to be sorted," said McGonagall. "I suggest you smarten yourselves up and-" Her eyes suddenly landed on the two soaking wet girls standing in front of her. "Perhaps I'll not ask why you two look like you've just come from a meeting with the Giant Squid." Lily blushed furiously under her fiery red hair. Damn those boys for making her look stupid in front of a professor already. The professor said nothing more as she waved her wand over the two girls who were dried instantly and turned to leave, but James could have sworn, her eyes lingered on the corner where he and Sirius stood before she left.

"I think she suspects us mate," said Sirius when she was gone.

"Yeah I think so," nodded James not taking his eyes of Marlene. "Come on, I need to talk to Marley."

"I don't think it's a good idea if I come," said Sirius taking a step back, "I think I'll stay here with Pete and Remus."

James raised an eyebrow, "Scared of a girl?"

"No! I just-"

"Yeah, yeah," James turned and went to join his cousin, leaving Sirius spluttering in the corner. "Uh, Marley?"

She turned around and looked at him angrily, "What James?" James gulped, she rarely used his full name.

"I'm sorry Marley, really I am! I meant to come back to you on the train, I did! But I just sorta lost track of time and I didn't mean to splash you, we just wanted to soak that greasy haired git cause he annoyed us on the train! I'm sorry Marley and I'll be forever on your debt if you forgive me Marley! Please?" Marlene tried to fight back a grin, his apology had gone from sincere, to his usual loud dramatics that had gathered a bit of an audience.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" She laughed.

"Aww I knew you couldn't resist my charm Marley,"

"Yeah right," she dragged him away from the crowd, "If you hadn't of splashed me with water, I probably would have helped you, he was being a right prick on the boat, going on about being in Slytherin and the idiot boys they had met on the train!"

"Hey! I was one of those idiots!" Moaned James. Marlene shook her head.

"Really James?"

"Oh right, yeah I'm not an idiot!" They both laughed. "So will you come meet my friends now?" He asked.

"Are you friends with Black?" She asked sceptically.

"Yeah, Marlene, but he's not like the rest of them, honest, he's different!"

"Hey James?"

"Yeah?"

"What if- I mean, if I'm- the sorting, whatifiminslytherin?"

"What?" James started laughing but stopped when he realised Marlene looked really uncomfortable.

"Oh never mind," she said.

"No say it again Marley, just slower this time?"

"What if I get sorted into Slytherin James?" She asked quietly.

"Aww Marley you know I was only joking when I said that! You're not going to be in Slytherin."

"But what if I am?"

"I won't care Marley you're my cousin, my favouritest cousin, so it won't matter whatever house you're in. I promise okay? Don't worry about it yeah?"

She smiled weakly just as the door opened and Professor McGonagall entered.

"We are ready for you now," she said opening the door for them and leading them back out to the entrance hall. "Form a straight line and follow me."

James found himself standing in between Marley and Sirius and noticed the red head on the other side of Marlene. The line was silent as they made their way to the front of the hall where the sorting hat stood on a stool next to Professor McGonagall. James hardly heard the sorting hats song as he was so busy looking around the hall and at the students sat at the four tables. He noticed Sirius looking anywhere but at the slytherin table.

James nudged him, "Don't worry about it, you'll find out soon," he whispered. Sirius didn't smile.

"When I call your name, come up and place the hat on your head, Abbot, Andrew."

Abbot walked slowly up to the hat, looking quite sick. It sat on his head for a moment before shouting out for the whole hall to hear, "HUFFLEPUFF." The boy handed the hat back to McGonagall and walked shakily to one of the centre tables.

"Avery, Michael,"

The hat didn't take long to sort Avery into Slytherin and then, "Black, Sirius," was called. James gave him a smile and Sirius walked slowly up to the front. When he sat on the stool he looked like he was about to be sick everywhere. The hat sat on his head for over a minute before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR."

Sirius had never felt so happy in his life. James clapped loudly but soon realised the cheers for Sirius weren't anywhere near as loud as they had been for the others. They were even a bit hesitant and there was not a single sound from the Slytherin end of the hall. James watched Sirius sit at the Gryffindor table with a huge smile on his face, not even noticing that hardly anyone spoke to him there. Neither of them noticed the faces of the staff at the top table. That was the last thing they had expected. A Black not in Slytherin? In Gryffindor of all places?

The sorting continued and once Boot had been sorted into Hufflepuff and Dearborn had joined the Gryffindor table, McGonagall called for, "Evans, Lily."

James noticed the red headed girl from earlier walk nervously up to the front.

Lily saw hundreds of faces staring at her before the hat fell over her eyes. "Ah clever, very clever but is Ravenclaw the house for you?" Lily gasped out loud as the small voice started speaking in her ear. Ravenclaw? Not Slytherin, like Sev had hoped? "Slytherin? Definitely not the house for you my dear. Not even where you truly wish to be I think. No, the house for you will have to be, GRYFFINDOR." She handed the hat shakily to Professor McGonagall and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

James grimaced at the hats decision and wasn't surprised to see her friend from the train do the same, even as she shot him a smile on her way. A couple of minutes later, Lupin, Remus was called. The hat barely sat on his head for a few seconds before it announced him in Gryffindor. James watched as Remus went to the Gryffindor table and sat in between Sirius and the two other Gryffindor girls, his face filled with a mixture of disbelief and happiness. James didn't pay much attention to the next couple of students until he heard Abbey Finnegan, Mary McDonald and then Marlene McKinnon being called. He held his breath as Marlene put the hat on her head, giving her an encouraging smile before her eyes were covered.

"GRYFFINDOR," James breathed out as Marlene grinned at him and he cheered along with everyone else. A few minutes later and Pettigrew, Peter had been called forward. He sat on the stool for a long time before he was placed in Gryffindor, blushing at the sound of the hall cheering for him. James knew he had to be next and felt a sudden burst of nerves. All of his new friends had been sorted into Gryffindor. So had Marlene, what if he was put somewhere else. He almost didn't hear his own name being called but somehow made it up to the front of the hall and put the hat on his head. "GRYFFINDOR." He breathed a sigh of relief, he had hardly sat there a few seconds! He half ran down to the table and sat opposite Sirius next to Marlene.

"Congrats Sirius and told you Marley!"

"We're Gryffindors now! Can you believe it? We're at Hogwarts Jamesy!" Squealed Marlene.

Sirius said nothing. He looked as though he was waiting for so,some to tell him there had been a mistake and he and better move to the Slytherin table.

James grinned and laughed as his cousin hugged him.

"James look, look!" Sirius suddenly looked at the sorting hat and hit James to get his attention. Smith, Samuel had just been sorted into Ravenclaw and Snape, Severus was making his way up to the stool. James noticed Lily sitting on the edge of her seat before looking back at the hat. It barely touched his head before shouting, "SLYTHERIN," Snape jumped off the stool, without glancing towards Lily who sighed and sat back a little, and ran down to the Slytherin table where he was greeted by a few first years and older students.

"No surprises there then," said Sirius and James nodded, still watching the red head, whose name he had already forgotten since her sorting.

* * *

Lily sat with the other first years at the Gryffindor table watching the sorting. She was a little annoyed that she and Severus had been sorted into different houses but surely they would still be friends. She watched as Stebbins was put in Ravenclaw, Talkalot went to Slytherin, a girl, Emmeline Vance sat opposite her at the Gryffindor table, Vane went to Hufflepuff and Wilkes was put in Slytherin.

Profesor McGonagall rolled up her list of names and removed the stool and sorting hat. Lily wondered for a second what happened to the sorting hat from now until next September, did it have another use? But she was pulled from her thoughts when the headmaster stood up raising his hands for quiet.

"Before our feast, I would like to welcome back all of our old students and welcome to Hogwarts our first years." His eyes twinkled across the four tables, "Now, I'll not prolong the feast any longer, dig in!" There was a gasp throughout the hall, not just by first years, but by those who never got used to the feast appearing suddenly in front of their eyes.

Lily stared around her, she had never seen so much food! All around students were helping themselves and she suddenly realised how hungry she was.

"I'm Alice," said the dark haired girl beside Lily, "You're Lily, right?"

"Er, yes," Lily wasn't sure how the girl knew her name.

"You were sorted just after me," she explained.

"You're lucky," said the girl opposite them, "I had to wait until the very end. My names Emmeline by the way."

The hall was filled with students talking and laughing, greeting each other after the long summer holidays. Most of the older students left the first years alone and it wasn't long before everyone had eaten their fill.

"Aww I wanted another bit of pudding," complained Sirius loudly when Dumbledore stood again and the food disappeared. Remus hit Sirius' arm as Dumbledores smiled down at them and his eyes twinkled.

"What?" Asked Sirius, "It was good pudding!"

"Indeed it was Mr Black," Dumbledore spoke quietly but was heard easily as the entire hall was now listening. He waved his wand quickly and another piece of food appeared on Sirius plate.

Sirius grinned, "Thanks Professor," he called, digging in. James could have sworn he saw Professor McGonagall roll her eyes, as Dumbledore continued.

"We sometimes need reminded, that even the unlikeliest of things are possible, if we so wish."

James couldn't help wondering if the old man was referring to Sirius being allowed more pudding or a Black being sorted into Gryffindor as he noticed the the headmasters eyes settled on Sirius for an unusually long time before he turned to face the entire hall again. "I should like to introduce only one change to the staff this year. Our caretaker, Mr Pringle, has chosen to retire and will be replaced by Mr Filch." The doors opened to reveal a man with a grumpy face and an equally grumpy looking cat at his feet. "Ah yes, Mr Filch also has a cat, Mrs Norris, who will help him in his duties." Nobody could miss the twinkle in Dumbledores eyes as he said the last bit and many students didn't even try to stifle their laugh. "Now, I think this is a perfect time for us all to retire. First years, your prefects will lead you to your dormitories. Night all, sleep well." He sat down with a smile and the hall erupted into sound. Two older Gryffindors moved down the table to join the first years.

"Follow us, try to stick together and please don't get lost." Said the boy puffing out his chest importantly.

"Yes..I'm Daphne Clearwater," said the girl with a smile "and this is Edmund Spiers. We're fifth year Gryffindor prefects.

"Alright let's get going," He started leading the small crowd towards the entrance hall.

"How much do you think he'd cry if we got lost?" Grinned Sirius.

"A lot," laughed James, "Think we could find a shortcut to the common room? I don't know where it is but I know it's in a tower."

"You better not! You've already caused enough trouble and we haven't even been here a day!" came an angry voice from behind them. They turned around, surprised to find the red head.

"A pleasure, I don't think we've been introduced properly yet." Grinned James, "James Potter at your service," he gave a mock bow.

"Ugh, I don't care for your name, now get moving before we lose the rest of our house!" She snapped pushing past them.

"Aww don't I get your name?" Called James after her, trying hard to remember her name. He knew he had heard her being sorted.

Sirius laughed loudly beside him. "Unlucky mate!"

"Shut up!"

"Aww aren't we going to find a shortcut?"

"Maybe tonight's not the best time," admitted James, "I would quite like to get some sleep tonight!"

"Alright.." Groaned Sirius as they tried to catch up with the others.

After what seemed like forever they stopped in front of a portrait. It was one of many they had passed and many looked confused as to why they were all gathered in front of this one.

"Think they got lost?" Asked one boy.

Edmund called for them to be quiet. "This is the secret entrance to Gryffindor tower. Behind the portrait of the fat lady." A few people laughed. "The password is 'thestral' and this changes every few weeks although you will be notified when it does so." He gave the fat lady the password and they entered the common room. The first years stared around taking it all in.

"Girls dormitories are here on the left," said Daphne pointing to the staircase behind her, "The staircase on the right leads to the boys dormitories." They were all glad to be told they could go to bed, after the long day they had had.

"NIGHT MARLEY," shouted James as he headed up the staircase to the boys dormitory. Half way up he heard her shout back, "NIGHT JAMESY."

* * *

Once the five girls were in their dormitory they climbed into bed.

"I'm Lily," said the red haired girl to Marlene, "I didn't get a chance to speak to you at the feast and you didn't say much on the boat."

"Oh hi," grinned Marlene, "I'm Marlene, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

"It's amazing, I couldn't imagine it to be any better! I couldn't believe it when I found out I was a witch." Smiled Lily.

"You're muggle born?" Asked Marlene.

"Yeah, but I've known I was witch since I was nine."

"Oh, I've never met a muggle born witch before...Not that it matters of course! I was just surprised, my whole family are witches and wizards." Marlene said quickly, noticing Lilys face fall slightly.

Lily smiled, "That boy, Potter? You seem to know him well?"

"James? Yeah he's my cousin." Grinned Marlene. "He can be an idiot sometimes but he's great once you get to know him."

"Mmm," Lily didn't think she wanted to get to know him much, "We can still be friends even if I don't like your cousin, right?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah course we can. I don't blame you for not liking him!" Laughed Marlene, "I've had to put up with him for 11 years!" The two girls laughed before getting into bed.

"Night everyone," whispered Lily smiling as she snuggled down into her covers.

* * *

In their room, the boys were happy to find there were no other Gryffindor boys besides the four of them and they didn't hesitate to fall into bed, rather loudly.

"MY BED," yelled Sirius jumping up and down on one of the beds.

"Keep jumping on it and you'll probably break it!" Laughed Peter entering the room next.

Sirius flopped down on the bed and rolled onto his stomach as Remus entered the room, followed by James. "JAMES! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? IM IN GRYFFINDOR! MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO GO MENTAL!"

"You don't seem to upset about that." Laughed James lying on the bed next to Sirius'.

"I'm not! I never wanted to be in Slytherin like all them! I just didn't think I would ever be in Gryffindor!"

"Well you're a lion now!" Said James.

"Yeah, I am. Aren't I?" Breathed Sirius. He couldn't believe it. He had been wishing to be sorted into any house, but Slytherin but he never thought he would actually manage to change his family history. He grimaced a bit as he thought about how his parents would react when they found out. He wondered if the would find out, or if he could keep it a secret until he went home for Christmas..? Oh well that didn't matter now. All that mattered was he was in the Gryffindor dormitory with three new friends, and he couldn't wish for anything better.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Chapters seem to be getting longer!**

 **thanks for reviews and suggestions, they're great, keep going!**

 **hope you enjoy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"MORNING! COME ON! LET'S GO! WAKE UP!" James Potter bounced up and down on his bed yelling at the top of his voice to wake his three dorm mates. "SIRIUS! WAKE UP!" He catapulted from his own bed to the one next to him landing with a thump.

"Shut up and lemme sleep," mumbled Sirius from under his covers.

"But we're at Hogwarts and its BREAKFAST time." The mound that James was lying on sat up suddenly sending him flying to the floor.

"Well why didn't you say so?" grinned Sirius sleepily. He looked around at the maroon hangings around his bed and grinned even wider. He still couldn't believe he had been sorted into Gryffindor, 'a desire to prove himself and stand out,' the sorting hat had said, 'something which takes a great deal of bravery.' Sirius grinned and jumped at James, who was still on the floor, "Let's go get us some food, Jamesy!"

"You might want to think about getting dressed first," came a sleepy voice from the bed on Sirius' other side.

"Aww but can't I go like this Peter? Please?" Sirius gestured at his pyjama bottoms and bare chest. "I bet old McGonagall would love to see a sight like this on the first day back!"

James nearly choked laughing at Sirius indignant face as he sat on his bed and refused to get changed.

* * *

Remus Lupin lay in his bed listening to the boys in his dorm laughing and talking loudly. He couldn't join them. What had he been thinking yesterday on the train, making friends with them? What if they ever found out his secret, he didn't think he could bear it. What would they think? They would know he was a monster and then they would never want to speak to him again. No, it was better this way, he would simply keep his distance.

"LOOOPYYYY," Sirius' head appeared through the gap in Remus' curtains. This might be harder than he had thought. "Good, you're awake, maybe you can talk some sense into those two about my choice of dress for breakfast."

"Sirius you're not going down to breakfast like that!" Laughed James.

"Why not?" Whined Sirius, "I think this is perfectly acceptable. And my good pal Remus here agrees with me!" He tone was matter of fact as if this settled the matter.

"Ok Sirius, you stay like that," said James, "Remus, come on, we're taking Sirius to breakfast in his pyjamas."

"You guys go on, I'll meet you down there," replied Remus quietly pulling his curtains closed again.

"That was weird," whispered Peter to the others. James nodded but proceeded to drag Sirius towards the door.

"Wait, James! Maybe I should-"

"Nope, we're going like this, come on!" James grinned at Peter and together they frog marched a stuttering Sirius down to the Gryffindor common room.

"What- Guys I- I thought we were friends!" Yelled Sirius. They were lucky that most of the Gryffindors were already at breakfast and only a few remained in the common room.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Asked James innocently.

"Can I go get changed please?"

"You mean to say you don't want to go to breakfast like that?" Asked James with mock surprise.

"Nope."

"Well then you'd better go get changed really quick!"

"Yeah cause I'm hungry!" Shouted Peter after him as Sirius ran back towards the boys dormitories before they changed their minds again.

* * *

"Lily? Lily? You awake?" Whispered Marlene to the room in general. She couldn't quite remember for sure which bed Lily was in.

"Marlene?" Came a groggy response. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up!" Marlene whispered back and Lily could hear the excitement in her voice. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and pushed back one of the drapes around her bed, wincing at the bright light that greeted her.

"There you are!" Grinned Marlene who was sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed.

"How are you so cheerful, this early in the morning?" Asked Lily yawning.

"We're at Hogwarts! How are you not this cheerful?" Laughed Marlene jumping off her bed and pulling Lily from hers too. "Now hurry up and get changed so we can go get food! I'm starving!"

Lily laughed and headed towards the bathroom, "Alright, alright, I'm going." By the time Lily emerged, Marlene had woken the other three girls.

"This is Mary, Alice and Emmeline," said Marlene gesturing at the girls in turn.

"Actually, I'm Mary."

"And I'm Alice," corrected two of the girls.

Lily laughed, "Yeah we've already met, Marlene."

"Oh, sorry, I'm really bad with names, it might take me a while. I'm Marlene but the way, in case you didn't get that and red head over there is Lily."

There was a round of hellos and a lot of noise and laughter before all five girls were ready to head down for breakfast.

"Anyone remember the way to the great hall?" Asked Mary when they exited the portrait hole.

"Emm, it's this way," said Marlene confidently starting to lead the girls down the corridor.

"Maybe we should just follow some of the older students," suggested Alice, nodding at the group of older Gryffindors, who had left the common room just behind them and were heading the opposite direction as Marlene.

"Yeah, good idea!" Smiled Lily grabbing Marlene and following the others.

"How are we ever supposed to remember our way around? This place is huge!" Sighed Mary when they finally reached the a Entrance Hall.

"You'll find your way eventually," said a voice from behind them. It was Daphne, the prefect from last night. "Hogwarts is like home after a while and you never forget it." She smiled and walked past them into the hall.

"I can't imagine ever remembering my way around this place," groaned Marlene, "I can just about remember all your names!"

The girls laughed and entered the Great Hall. It looked even better than the night before, now that they weren't so nervous and could have a proper look around. Lily felt her stomach explode with butterflies. What if she couldn't do any magic in her classes? What if she wasn't really a witch after all? She followed the other girls to the Gryffindor table quietly.

"What's up Lily?" Asked Emmeline, who was sat opposite her.

"Just a bit nervous I guess," smiled Lily, helping herself to some toast.

"So am I," said Mary, "I couldn't believe I was a witch for ages! Still don't to be honest."

"Are you muggle born too?" Asked Lily.

"Yeah, it was such a surprise, my mum and dad didn't take it too well, they always just thought I was a bit strange." Lily felt a little better knowing she wasn't the only one who hadn't done any magic.

"Don't worry about it, and don't be too nervous," smiled Alice.

"But won't you guys know so much more than us?" Asked Lily. "I don't know any magic!"

"Neither do I," said Alice, "and my whole family is magic."

"Same here," said Marlene, "I knew all about Hogwarts of course but I don't know how to actually do any magic." Lily smiled at the others, feeling a lot better now about starting her classes. Maybe she wouldn't be that far behind the others.

The girls were so engrossed in their conversation that they hardly noticed three boys enter the hall until Marlene was pulled backwards off her seat.

"Marlene, I missed you so much, where have you been?"

"James! Get off me! It's not even been twelve hours!"

"But I missed you Marley," huffed James, sitting down next to her. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Nope," grinned Marlene evily. "I've got new friends now."

James clasped his hands over his heart but before he could say anything was interrupted by Sirius who clamped his hands over James ears. "Don't listen to the mean girl Jamesy, you've got me now!"

"Hey! I told you only I get to call him that!" Argued Marlene.

"Nope he's mine now, you lost him."

"James! Tell him you're mine!"

"Guys, calm down, you can both have me," laughed James shoving Sirius away, as he was now nearly sitting on James lap and giving Marlene another hug. "There's enough of me to go around."

"Good. Now who's your friend?" Asked Marlene.

"Oh this is Peter and this is my least favourite, most annoying, should-be-in-Slytherin cousin, Marlene."

"JAMES! Take that back! You can't say that anymore, I'm a Gryffindor just like you!"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"No."

"Fine then I'll do it myself," Said James turning to face the other four girls who had been watching the exchange. His face suddenly split into a grin, "Oh but I've already met one of your friends Marley!" Marlene looked up to see Lily glaring at James, who was still grinning.

"Don't think she likes you Jamesy," smirked Marlene.

"Awww how could anyone resist my charm?" Smiled James. "I'm James Potter, just in case you forgot," he said to the girls.

"How could we ever forget?" Breathed Lily rolling her eyes and going back to her breakfast.

"That's the spirit, now do I get your name?" Asked James cheerfully. Mary, Alice and Emmeline introduced themselves quickly and looked at Lily.

"Come on, I'm going to work it out sooner or later," said James.

"Preferably later," Said Lily under her breath, "Fine, I'm Lily."

"Lily," repeated James, "I like it."

They soon went back to their conversations, Mary and Lily still worried about lessons, when suddenly there was a few screams throughout the hall, and a thundering of hundreds of owls sweeping into the hall, dropping packages over random students and landing on the tables. Lily ducked and almost fell of her chair when one flew across the table in front of her.

"Not used to owl post?" Laughed James, watching Lilys reaction.

"Not quite so many at once," said Lily, staring around at the different owls in the hall.

"I had never seen an owl before professor McGonagall visited me to give me my letter," said Mary, who looked quite terrified of the animals around her.

"How do you get your post them," asked James, looking very confused.

"The postman brings it," said Lily, as of this were obvious, only adding to James confusion.

"Hey, what's wrong with your friend James?" Asked Alice, staring at Sirius whose face had drained of all colour.

"Aw no, Sirius you gotta open it," said James, noticing the smoking red letter sitting in front of Sirius breakfast. Sirius just shook his head. He didn't seem to be able to move.

"What is it?" Lily whispered to Marlene, confused by the change in atmosphere at the table.

"It's a howler," whispered Marlene.

"What's a howler?"

"You'll see in a minute." Before Lily could be confused by Marlene's answer, the envelope seemed to have exploded, and sound filled the entire hall. Students turned from every table to stare.

"SIRIUS BLACK. HOW DARE YOU BE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE HOUSE OF BLACK. HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR ROOTS. OF ALL THE HOUSES, HOW COULD YOU BE IN GRYFFINDOR. WE BROUGHT YOU UP AS A SLYTHERIN AND NOW YOU THINK YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO MIX WITH MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS. YOU BETTER NOT AND YOUR FATHER WILL FIND OUT IF YOU DO. YOU ARE A DISGRACE AND YOU HAVE BROUGHT SHAME TO THIS FAMILY."

The envelope sizzled and spat before finally burning out. The whole hall sat in shocked silence for what seemed like an eternity. Sirius made no attempt to move. He seemed frozen as he stared at the remains of the envelope. Lily looked up to the teachers table and saw that they looked just as shocked as everyone else. After a while, people started talking again, some laughing uneasily. The Gryffindor table sat in silence.

"Nothing more than you deserved," said someone quietly directly behind Sirius. He didn't move, he already knew who it was, but all of the other first years, and several older students turned in surprise, to see an older girl, maybe in her seventh year, with wild black hair. She didn't look at anyone or say anything else as she turned and headed back to the Slytherin table.

"Uh, you alright Sirius?" Asked James. Marlene slapped him on the back of the head. "What?"

"Course he's not," hissed Marlene.

"Well what am I supposed to say?" Whispered James. Marlene just rolled her eyes.

"You guys know I don't believe in any of that crap right?" Sirius spoke for the first time since he had seen the howler. Marlene looked at him in surprise, not expecting that. "I mean, yeah, that's all my family believes in, but I know it's all rubbish, that's why I'm here. I'm in Gryffindor. This is where I wanted to be."

It seemed that most of the Gryffindor table was listening to him.

"Course we know that mate," grinned James, after a pause. "Who'd want to be a snake anyway?"

Sirius smiled and slowly, the other students went back to their breakfast. Marlene watched Sirius, surprised by how different he was to the Blacks she had heard about.

"I didn't know the houses were so important," said Mary to the other girls.

"To most people the houses are just based on your personality, it's where you'll make friends and have your home at Hogwarts. But some of the older families believe some houses are better, and that it all has something to do with your blood." Replied Alice. "That's all rubbish of course, Sirius has proved that."

"My parents believe that pure bloods are better than everyone else and muggle borns shouldn't be allowed to do magic," explained Sirius quietly. Lily looked shocked. She didn't realise it mattered so much. "I don't agree, obviously."

"Who cares now anyway, you're in Gryffindor and you don't have to go home until Christmas!" Said James, "Not until Summer if you don't want to." Sirius still looked a bit down but that seemed to cheer him up a bit.

"Look, there's Remus," interrupted Peter, looking towards the door as Remus headed down the Gryffindor table.

"Remus, over here," called James waving, but the boy either didn't see him, or chose to ignore him as he sat at almost the opposite end of the table. "He's a strange one."

"First year Gryffindor timetables," Professor McGonagall was making her way down the table, handing out timetables to all of the students.

"Transfiguration first," said Marlene, "With Ravenclaws."

"Aww but they're the smart ones," groaned James, "You know I was so excited about Hogwarts, I kinda forgot we would have classes to go to." Marlene shook her head at how stupid her cousin could be sometimes.

"I don't know how I'm related to you," she laughed, "at least we know I got all the family...smart-ness."

"Sure you did Marley, you keep telling yourself that."

"We better go or we'll be late, we still don't know how to get there." Interrupted Alice.

"Are you guys coming with us?" Marlene asked James.

"Nah, we'll meet you there, I'm not done yet," he replied stuffing another bit of toast in his mouth. Marlene rolled her eyes and followed the other girls out.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the boys were among the last students to leave the hall. Sirius seemed almost back to normal as they made their way into the Entrance Hall.

"Psst, Sirius, Sirius!" Sirius looked around for the source of the sound but couldn't see anyone, most people, having already made their way to classes. "Over here," he spotted his cousin Andromeda standing in an alcove of the hall waving to get his attention.

"I'll catch you guys up, I think I left something back there," said Sirius quickly to James and Peter. They made to argue but he pushed them on, "Don't worry, I'll not be long."

He waited until they were almost out of sight before crossing the hall to his cousin. "Andy!" She pulled him into a hug.

"Are you alright Sirius?"

"Course I am, don't worry about me, you'll probably get in trouble just for talking to me right?" She looked a little guilty. "You've already been told not to speak to me haven't you?" Sirius could hardly believe his own family.

"We all got letters this morning forbidding us from speaking to you," she admitted.

"Well then you better go, wouldn't want to get anyone else disowned," said Sirius spitefully.

"Sirius you haven't been disowned!"

"Not yet," he muttered.

"Look, I can't be seen talking to you but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here okay? I mean it Sirius, I'm really proud of you. And don't worry about Bella, you know what she's like." Sirius thought back to his cousins quiet remark at the Gryffindor table, "You and me Sirius, we're the ones with the right idea, the rest are all crazy right?" Andromeda smiled at him and gave him another hug before heading up the steps, without waiting for his reply.

Sirius sighed, he should have expected this, of course his family wouldn't be allowed to speak to him. He shouldn't have been so rude to Andy, she was always his favourite, she didn't believe in any of that pure blood supremacy rubbish either. Her sisters were just like the rest though, Bellatrix was the worst, she was seventh year and into all that dark magic. It wasn't as bad for Andy though, she hadn't broken the family tradition of being Slytherin. Sirius had followed after his cousin up the stairs but hadn't been paying any attention to where he was going. He realised with a start that he had no idea where he was and all of the classrooms around him were empty.

He turned back the way he came, maybe he could find someone to ask.

He had just rounded a corner when there was a cackle, "Ohhh an ickle firstie late for class!"

"You're Peeves aren't you?" Asked Sirius grinning, his mood improving considerably.

"The one and only," cackled the poltergeist.

"I've heard about you," said Sirius. Before Peeves could reply there came a sound of someone shuffling along behind them.

"What d'you think you're doing? Shouldn't you be in class?" It was Filch.

"Was just heading that way so I was," said Sirius, still grinning, "When I ran into my new friend Peeves."

"Your new- what? Peeves!" The caretaker looked up at Peeves angrily. "What have you been doing this time?"

"Don't know what you mean Mr Caretaker sir,"

"I know it was you that put explosives in my office," shouted Filch.

"You did what?" Laughed Sirius.

"Those weren't me sir, I swear," said Peeves placing a hand over his heart. "But I do happen to have some of them explosives right here." He flew off into the classroom beside them, coming out a second later with his arms full of mini explosives, which Sirius recognised as Gambol and Japes products. He threw them one after the other at the caretaker where they exploded at his feet, causing him to jump and dance to avoid getting hit.

"Bye Peeves!" Shouted Sirius as he turned and ran off in the other direction, thinking he best be far away when Peeves ran out of ammo.

* * *

Three wrong turns later, and a set of directions from a helpful ghost, Sirius found himself outside his transfiguration classroom. He opened the door, spotting James in the back seat and slid in to join him.

"Where did you get to mate?"

"I met Peeves!" Said Sirius practically bouncing in his seat.

"No way! Did you?"

"Yeah, and Filch-"

"Mr Black, I think you will find that you are ten minutes late for my class." Sirius gulped, he hadn't even realised how late he had been and had sort of forgot about the professor when he entered the classroom, in his excitement to tell James about Peeves and Filch.

"Aww, but I met Peeves Professor!"

"You might not want to sound so pleased about that." Sirius noticed Professor McGonagalls lips were set in a thin line and she looked rather angry. "I will let you off with it today, as it is your first day, but I will not be so kind in future."

Sirius grinned, he had a feeling that her kindness had more to do with the howler he had received at breakfast than it being his first day but he was glad all the same, "Thanks Professor!"nee said cheerfully.

She said nothing and simply turned back to the rest of the class. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin our lesson," And just like that she transformed herself into a cat and back again!

* * *

 **A/N**

Thankyou for all reviews and follows etc!

Any ideas for pranks or storylines in general are very welcome, I've got seven years worth to come up with.

For anybody wondering, I made James' mum and dad the Dorea Black and Charlus Potter that are on the Black family tree. That might not necessrlily be true but I thought it could make an interesting storyline. And I didn't think it should mean anything to James and Sirius being friends because pretty much all pure blood families are related so I didn't think IT would matter.

also anyone got ideas for the name of a DADA teacher? I'm terrible at coming up with names.

Keep reviewing and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

"Stupid Potter and his stupid pointy match stick," grumbled Lily under her breath the whole way from Transfiguration to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Don't worry about it, it was our first class," laughed Marlene.

"Yeah nobody else was able to do it," added Alice, trying to make Lily feel better. Lily glared at her. "What? At least that proves you're not behind everyone else."

Whether she was trying to be nice or not, Lily wasn't in the mood. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't made it look so easy! He did it on his first attempt. First!

"At least you didn't set your matchstick on fire like that other boy, Peter, I think his name is?" Grinned Marlene. Lily smiled slightly as they stopped outside their next class. She just wished she could have made some change to her matchstick.

"Who do think the teacher will be this year?" The Gryffindor boys had reached the class before the girls and were talking outside.

"What do you mean?" James asked Sirius.

"My cousin told me she's had a different teacher for Defence every year since she started," explained Sirius. "One of them actually died, just dropped dead one day."

"Are you serious?" Asked Peter, looking quite scared.

"Course I'm Sirius, I'm always Sirius!" He replied catching James' eye for a split second before the two of them collapsed into peals of laughter.

"It wasn't _that_ funny," said Lily rolling her eyes.

"Aw Evans, crack a smile, you know it was hilarious!" Said James in between his laughter.

Before Lily could reply, the door swung open to reveal a middle aged man, with dark hair and several scars on his face. "Care to join me?" He asked. The Gryffindors filed into the class, looking around at the strange objects on the shelves around them and sat down, waiting for the Slytherins.

"Think it's true that no teacher has ever lasted more than a year?" Sirius whispered to James.

"Dunno, maybe it's jinxed!" He replied, excitedly.

"Cool!" Breathed Sirius.

"It's probably rubbish," said Peter, "Dumbledore wouldn't let it be jinxed, would he?"

"Maybe he can't undo it," replied Sirius mysteriously, "Hey Remus, what do you think?"

Remus, who had sat down beside the boys, only because it was the only seat left on that side of the room and he didn't really want to sit with the slytherins, looked away and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Asked James brightly.

Remus said nothing and refused to meet James' eye. Why wouldn't they leave him alone, couldn't they see he was trying not to make friends with them?

Sirius was about to press the matter when the door opened again and a group of slytherins joined them.

"They look like a nasty bunch, don't they?" Emmeline whispered to the other girls. Lily looked at her, surprised at the judgement in her voice.

"I heard that every evil wizard in the world came from Slytherin," said Marlene.

"I'm sure that's not true," said Lily, frowning at the others. "They can't all be bad." Marlene looked at her as though she were mad but Lily ignored her and waved at Severus, who had just entered with a few others. He waved back, albeit looking a bit embarrassed as he quickly took his seat with the other Slytherins.

"Do you _know_ him?" Asked Alice, her eyes wide.

"Yes, he's the one that told me I was a witch," smiled Lily. The other girls stared at her but said nothing else.

* * *

"Good morning class, welcome to your first Defence Against the Dark Arts class." The professor smiled around at the class, "My name is Professor Shortshanks and I will be your teacher this year." He continued to smile at the class, ignoring the outburst from the back of the room.

"Shortshanks? Professor Shortshanks?" Sirius and James were in stitches laughing quietly at the back.

"When you're finished boys?" He asked politely. They sat up, clutching their sides and nodding, still stifling their laughter.

"Honestly, how immature can they be?" Groaned Lily angrily, sending dirty looks to the boys, who either didn't see her or chose to ignore her. She turned to face Marlene, probably to complain some more but was stopped by Marlenes bright red face, as she too tried to hold in her laughter. "Oh honestly," huffed Lily turning back to the front to listen to the professor.

* * *

He was talking about the different creatures and spells that the class would be learning about when he was interrupted by a voice from the Slytherin side of the room, "Sir? How did you get those scars on your face?"

Many of the Gryffindors turned to look at the boy in shock at the rude and personal question, while many others turned to the professor, curious as to the answer. The professor looked surprised by the blunt question too but quickly covered it up, "Mr..?"

"Rosier Sir, Evan Rosier," the boy replied.

"Ah, well Mr Rosier, for many years, I was an Auror, that is, for anyone who doesn't know, someone who protects the wizarding world from those practicing the Dark Arts. As for the scars on my face, I could tell you stories of where those came from, but I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore might not be best pleased with me for doing so."

Lily glanced around the room, unsure whether to take the man seriously or laugh. She was surprised to see most of the people on the other side of the room staring hungrily at the man, hoping to hear some of the stories. The Gryffindor boys behind her also stared, but Lily noticed their faces were serious and apprehensive. Mary looked just as unsure as Lily as to how to react to the professors words but Marlene and Alice both looked scared.

Much to everyone's disappointment, the rest of class involved talking notes. By the time the bell rang, everyone was ready for lunch. Once Lily had packed up her things, she turned, hoping to catch Severus before lunch, it seemed like such a long time since the sorting, but he was already gone. She tried not to be too disheartened as she left the class with the other girls.

"What did he mean when he said aurors protect people against the dark arts?" Asked Mary. Lily was glad she asked, because she too, was interested to learn more about what Aurors did.

"Aurors are basically dark wizard catchers," replied Alice.

"Are there many dark wizards out there?" Asked Mary nervously.

"Yeah, a few, there's been some stories recently actually about people disappearing unexpectedly," said Alice. "But the aurors always catch them," she continued quickly, seeing Mary's shocked expression.

"A few disappearances? More like a whole load," interrupted Marlene, not noticing Mary, "My dads always being called into work about someone else going missing these days."

"Is he an Auror?" Asked Lily.

"Yeah, so's James' dad. That's what Susie, my oldest sister, wants to do too, when she leaves Hogwarts."

"Sounds scary," breathed Mary, just as they entered the Great Hall, where all thoughts of Aurors and Dark Wizards left their minds upon seeing the piles of food in front of them.

"How is everyone here not fat?" Laughed Marlene, "Think there'll always be this much food?"

* * *

"Remus? Remus? Remus? Remus? Remus?"

"WHAT Sirius?"

"Wow, no need to snap."

"I'm tired. And busy."

"Aw stop being a bore, come play exploding snap."

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll give you a chocolate frog?"

There was silence.

"Alright, but only for a while, okay?"

"Yay!" Remus watched in disbelief as Sirius did a crazy little jig around the room. "Come on then." Sirius grabbed Remus and started dragging him out of the dormitory and down the stairs.

"Wha- where are we- I thought we were going to play snap?" Stuttered Remus, noticing Sirius' forgotten deck of cards on his bed.

"Nah, we're going exploring!"

"No Sirius."

"Yes Remus."

"But it's almost curfew."

"But it's not curfew."

"But what if we get lost?"

"Then we find a new way back!"

"Come on Sirius, what took you so long?" Sirius and Remus had finally reached the bottom of the stairs to find James and Peter waiting for them.

"Someone didn't want to get out of bed," replied Sirius, staring at Remus.

"I was doing homework," argued Remus.

"Well now you're coming with us," said James, heading towards the common room entrance.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

* * *

"Guys, I can walk by myself now. I promise I'm not going to run away."

"We're just ensuring your safety Remmy." The four boys had reached the fifth floor, Remus being held in between Sirius and James the whole way.

"Remmy? Really?"

"I like it," Sirius grinned proudly, "You're Remmy, and they're Jamesy and Petey."

"What does that make you?" Asked Peter, hearing Sirius new names for the first time. Sirius screwed up his face in thought.

"An idiot!" Laughed James.

"Hey!"

"So can I walk by myself yet?" Remus tried again.

"I don't know if you're safe yet, I'm afraid," said James seriously, "What do you think Sirius?"

"I completely agree," nodded Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hey what was that?" Asked Peter suddenly.

"What was what?"

"I can hear somebody talking."

"There's nobody here Petey," said Sirius, looking up and down the empty corridor, then adding in a loud whisper, "I think he's hearing voices."

James grinned, "Hold on a sec," He let go of Remus arm and moved over to the wall beside them, "I hear something too."

"James! You're going to let the fugitive escape!" Shouted Sirius, then adding dramatically in his whisper, "We're the only sane ones here Remmy."

"Oh shut up and listen," said James. They were silent for a minute.

"It sounds like Filch," said Peter.

"Where is he though? The walls are way too thick to hear through."

"Maybe he's invisible," said Sirius clutching at the air around him.

"You know, in a castle this big and this old," said Remus quietly, "It's entirely possible that there are secret passageways or hidden doorways."

The other three stared at him for a minute. "Awesome!" Breathed James.

"I bet there are passageways all over the place!" Yelled Sirius grinning like a toddler.

"Shh Sirius, you'll get us caught, it's already past curfew," whispered Remus.

"Aww but Remmy I wanna find the secret passage." Whined Sirius.

"If there were people in this corridor, we would never have heard anyone on the other side, there must be some hidden way to get through," said James, ignoring the other two.

"Maybe there's a password," suggested Peter.

James paced up and down the corridor, in front of the sleeping portraits and large tapestries.

"Jamesy!" Sirius ran at James knocking him into the wall behind him, "Can you tell Remmy to grow a sense of humour?"

"Wow, Sirius, move over a second," he shoved Sirius out of the way of the tapestry they had landed against and made to pull it to one side.

"You found it! Jamesy you're a genius!" Behind the tapestry was an old arched door. The four boys grinned.

"Wow!" Peter breathed.

"Well open it, see where it leads," said Remus, just as excited as the other three. James pushed the door open and they found themselves in another corridor of empty classrooms.

"Aw I thought we were going to find a secret chamber or something," groaned Sirius.

"Look," said Remus turning around to look at the door they had just come through, but when the boys turned around, they came face to face with a solid wall. They pushed it and nothing happened.

"It must be one way," commented Peter.

"Wonder where we are?" Thought James out loud, looking around.

"And how we get back to the common room, more importantly," said Remus.

"I know I heard voices," They boys looked at each other, eyes wide, it was Filch. "They must be around here somewhere my sweet."

"RUN!"

* * *

"Take a break already Lily, it's only our first day," said Marlene, lounging beside Lily as she scribbled away on a bit of parchment.

"I don't want to get behind, I might as well do it now,"

"We don't have transfiguration again for a whole week, you have loads of time and you've been at that ever since we got back from dinner." Lily didn't look up from her parchment. "Come on play a game of chess with me, please?"

"When I've done this," said Lily. Marlene through herself back down on a chair and fell silent for a few minutes, "Where do think James went?"

"Don't really care," said Lily, "And look, Alice has the same idea as me." She gestured at Alice and Mary, sitting at a table close by with some parchment and her transfiguration book. "Maybe you should do yours now too."

"Are you always going to be like this?" Asked Marlene, half laughing, half frustrated by Lily's concentration.

"Like what?" Replied Lily, "Oh look there's your cousin."

"JAMESY, SAVE ME FROM THESE PEOPLE DOING HOMEWORK!" Marlene ran at James, throwing herself at him in a hug.

"Wow, Marley, hi."

"Where were you guys? Why are you out of breath? Were you running? What happened?"

"We-er, we saw Filch," said James grinning.

"S'okay though, he didn't catch us," added Sirius, receiving a dirty look from Marlene.

"We were just having a look around the castle," explained James sitting next to Marlene, at the table with Lily. "Hey Evans," he grinned, before continuing, "Filch tried to chase us but we ran away."

"But when we lost him his cat found us," said Peter.

"Yeah and she ran away so we thought it was okay," said Sirius, ignoring Marlene's dirty looks. "But then she led Filch straight back to us."

"So we had to run away again." Finished James, laughing.

"Bet the cat and filch have telepathic powers," murmured Sirius. The four boys laughed, imagining Filch and Mrs Norris communicating telepathically when suddenly Lily slammed her book closed with a bang and stood up. The others looked up at her in shock, "So you were basically out, getting in trouble already? We've barely been here a day and you're already coming in almost an hour after curfew!" She was staring at them angrily, her face almost the colour of her hair.

"It was funny!" Grinned Sirius innocently, "And we weren't that late."

Lily simply glared at them and stormed off to sit with the other girls.

"We're we?" Asked Sirius.

"Actually yes," replied Remus, "We must have been running for almost twenty minutes."

"Well that my exercise done for the month then," grinned Sirius stretching back on his seat.

"What was up with her?" Asked Peter.

"She just really doesn't like Jamesy here," replied Marlene simply.

"What did I ever do to her?" Marlene rolled her eyes and stood up yawning.

"I'll leave you to work that one out, I'm off to bed," she said, laughing at the look of concentration on James' face.

"Night Marley!" Yelled Sirius.

"Shut up Black."

"Looks like she doesn't like you much either Sirius," laughed Peter.

"Girls," sighed James.

"They're weird," said Sirius.

* * *

 **A/N**

Credit goes to Guest reviewer for Professor Shortshanks :) thankyou for the reviews again, they're great! Keep them coming!

And feel free to throw ideas at me for storylines etc.

This chapter isn't great but I had to get something out, also doubly sorry because there won't be another update for at least two week, but bear with me, I will be back :)

keep reviewing and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

"Marley?" Asked James, dragging out her name, "Wheres your friend?"

"Which one?" Replied Marlene, knowing fine well who he was talking about.

"The red head," said James happily.

"She's off with her friend from Slytherin." James wrinkled his nose.

"Is she still friends with that idiot?"

"Yes James," sighed Marley, rolling her eyes. It was the first Saturday of the year and they were lounging in front of the fire. Marlene had a stack of books in front of her but didn't seem to be paying them much attention. She pushed her long blond hair out of her eyes and pulled it into a bun. "Where are your friends anyway?" She asked suspiciously, "Don't think I've seen you without them since we got here."

"Sirius and Peter are still in bed, Remus had to go home last night to visit his mum. She's sick."

"Oh, is she gonna be okay?" Marlene looked concerned, Remus seemed to be quite a quiet boy, who James and Sirius dragged with them everywhere they went, whether he liked it or not.

"I think so, he did look really worried though, he said he'd be back in a few days."

"Oh, hope she's okay." Marlene looked back to the books in front of her, "Have you done this essay for McGonagall yet?"

"Err, nope."

"Have you done any homework yet?"

"Nope," James grinned. Marlene rolled her eyes. "Hey Marley?" James sounded thoughtful and Marlene looked up to see his face rather serious.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you hate Sirius?"

"Wha- I don't- What do you- I- He's a Black James! You've heard about their family. They support all that dark magic and they hate people like us. You heard the howler he got just for being in Gryffindor!"

"Yeah but that's just it Marley, he's in Gryffindor! He's not like his family, he doesn't believe in that, he looked so depressed on the train because he thought he was going to be in Slytherin and he didn't want to be. He's just like us Marley. And I know his family sounds bad, but that doesn't mean he is, he's my friend Marley." James ran his hand through his already messy hair and looked at Marlene, his hazel eyes wide as he tried to make her understand. She could see clearly how much it meant to him that she get along with his friends and she sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have threw that text book at Sirius' head last night...

"I'll try, okay?" She said, "I'm not promising anything and I doubt we'll ever be besties but I'll be nice, okay?"

"Thanks Marley!" James grinned before yelling at the top of his voice, earning quite a few glares from sleepy students in the common room, "SIRIUS, YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW, ITS SAFE!"

There was the sound of someone barrelling down the stairs from the boys dormitories before Sirius rolled into view and dived at Marlene, wrapping her in a bear hug and squeezing her.

"Just you wait McKinnon, you're gonna love being friends with me!" Cackled Sirius spinning her around as she struggled to break free.

"BLACK! SET ME DOWN!" Sirius continued spinning much to the annoyance of Marlene and all of the other sleepy students in the common room.

"Any more bear hugs Black and I'll never speak to you again, got it?" Groaned Marlene holding her head when Sirius eventually set her back down on her feet.

"Aye aye Sir," Sirius mock saluted her, grinning from ear to ear, "Now I think it's time me and my new friend were heading to breakfast." He grabbed her arm, dragging her through the common room towards the portrait hole.

"It's almost lunch time!"

"Really? Okay then, let's call it a brunch date."

"James, help! Please!" Marlene and Sirius has reached the top of the stairs on the seventh floor and James was close behind, doubled over, laughing at them.

"I think I'll wait on Pete, give you two some bonding time," he laughed, waving as they headed loudly down the stairs.

* * *

Half an hour later James and Peter entered the Great Hall. James couldn't help but be amazed every time he saw the hall. The ceiling alone was enough to make him stare in wonder, as it reflected the clear blue sky outside. They scanned the Gryffindor table, looking for Sirius and Marlene.

"There's Marley," said James, nodding to a group of girls halfway down the table, "but no Sirius..."

* * *

"He's an idiot James!" James laughed at the look on Marlenes face.

"Aw what did he do?"

"An idiot," She was trying very hard not to laugh, James could tell.

"Marley?"

"He turned my hair blue James!"

James looked at Marlene strangely. He stood up and walked around her. "Uh, Marley, you might want to look in a mirror, cause your hairs still blonde cuz."

Peter laughed loudly beside them as Marlene glared at James before pulling her hair out of the bun it had been tied in to reveal the ends of her hair died an electric blue.

"He needs to practice the spell a bit," She said angrily as James howled with laughter.

"Brilliant!"

"James! You better find him and he better know how to change my hair back!" Screeched Marlene tying her hair back up to hide the blue.

"I think it suits you," said Peter quietly.

Marlene raised an eyebrow before turning to look at James again, who recognised the look she was giving and knew it was time to make a quick getaway.

"I will do just that Marley! On my way to find him now. See you soon!" He then grabbed Peter by the arm and dragged him from the hall.

"You have to admit, it was funny!" Grinned Alice beside Marlene.

Marlene grinned back, "I know, I really wanted to ask him what the spell was!" She laughed.

"And Peter was right you know, it does suit you," added Mary. The girls laughed at the thought of Marlene platinum blond hair turned completely blue.

* * *

"So you wave your wand like this..." James flourished his wand in an over dramatic manner.

"Yep, and say Colovaria, but I haven't got it right yet, it's not working properly." Sirius threw himself back on the plush armchair he was stretched across, staring at his wand with more concentration than he had shown in any class so far.

"We'll get it," Murmured James, not really paying Sirius much attention as he waved his wand repeatedly. They had been sitting in the common room for several hours now, trying to work out why the spell Sirius had used to change Marley's hair colour hadn't worked properly.

"Bet Remus could work it out, he seems like a smart one doesn't he?" Groaned Sirius

"Yeah, hope his mums okay," Agreed Peter, who had been watching them from his spot on the floor in front of the roaring fire.

Suddenly there was a scream from the other side of the room and the three boys were shocked to see a girl, about third year, clutching her bald head wailing at the top of her voice. Sirius glanced at James to see him frozen, with his wand still raised. As the girl was dragged out of the common room by her friends, Sirius couldn't help but burst into peals of laughter. It didn't take long before James and Peter were in the same state, rolling on the floor.

"Mate! What did you do?" Gasped Sirius in between bursts of laughter.

"I was just trying the spell, I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Well you didn't do a very good job!" Laughed Peter.

"Yeah I can see that."

"Did you say the spell right?" Asked Sirius, eventually sitting up, still breathing heavily.

"Yes! Calvario, just like you said."

"It's Colovaria you idiot!" Cried Sirius, breaking down laughing again.

"Oh," said James, looking rather out out, "Well at least _my_ spell worked!" Sirius stopped laughing and stared at James.

"Touché my friend touché."

"And if we get the colour changing spell, then that's two good spells we know," added Peter.

"Indeed," said Sirius grandly.

"Just maybe next time, we could practice somewhere other than the common room?" Suggested James.

"You're not practicing on me, if that's what you think, I'd rather not lose my head of perfect locks, thank you very much," cried Sirius, loudly clutching his hair around his face, causing the other two to burst out laughing again.

* * *

"Okay, what's your favourite...song?" The five first year Gryffindor girls were sitting in a circle in their dormitory.

"Oh, I dunno, but I really like the Hobgoblins, they're a new band and the lead singer is really cute!" Giggled Alice.

"Oh I've heard them, they're really good," nodded Emmeline.

"The what?" Asked Lily as she and Mary stared with wide eyes at the others.

"The Hobgoblins," said Alice slowly, "Haven't you heard of them?"

"No! We listen to muggle music," laughed Mary.

"Yeah like The Beatles," explained Lily.

"The Beatles? Like the insect?" Marlene wrinkled her nose.

"It's the name of the band," said Lily.

"Sounds weird," said Emmeline.

"So does the Hobgoblins!"

Once the girls had finished laughing, Lily spoke, "My turn to ask a question, so what's your favourite movie?"

"Movie?" Asked Marlene.

"Oh I've heard of them, isn't it where muggles appear on a sort of magical screen and talk and stuff?" Asked Alice.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a movie! Or been to the cinema?" Asked Mary incredulously.

She received three blank stares. "Oh we have _so_ much to teach you guys!" She sighed dramatically leaning on Lily as they giggled.

"I'm sure we have just as much to teach you two!" Said Emmeline indignantly, "Honestly youse haven't even heard of the Hobgoblins!"

"Oh that reminds me!" Exclaimed Marlene, jumping to her feet, "We have to teach you all about Quidditch!" The other four groaned.

"I'm not really in to sport Marley," said Lily.

"But it's Quidditch Lily! Everyone loves Quidditch!"

"Not everyone," said Emmeline quietly, rolling her eyes.

"Aw not you too!" Cried Marlene.

"Calm down Marley, it's not like you can even try out for the team this year anyway." Said Alice. Marlene seemed to deflate a little.

"But we still get flying lessons this year, they start this week actually, and we can still go and watch all the matches!" She said excitedly. The other four groaned again loudly, much to Marlenes annoyance. "Just you wait, you're going to love Quidditch!"

* * *

"SIRIUS! It's time! I get to fly again! Do you know how difficult the last two weeks have been without my broom? Do you?"

"Calm down a bit Jamesy, eat some toast,"

"Mmtooexshidedshiriush." James reply was muffled by the three slices of toast jammed into his mouth by Sirius.

"What was that?" Asked Marlene, sitting next to them with the other girls

"I'm too excited to eat Marley. It's Quidditch today!"

"Really? I didn't know! Did you Alice?"

"Had no idea." Agreed Alice shaking her head.

"Hadn't heard a thing about it," added Mary.

"Oh wait, I think I remember _someone_ , saying _something_.." Started Emmeline.

"Oh, like a certain James Potter screaming it to anyone who would listen in the common room for the last three days?" James slapped Marlene on the arm.

"Okay, okay, no need to be mean, Merlin, Sirius did you know girls could be that mean?"

"You haven't met the girls in my family mate," muttered Sirius through a mouthful of cereal. There was a slight pause. Sirius hadn't mentioned his family since the day he got his howler.

"Aw, I'm excited too, I just don't feel the need to tell everyone, every minute of every day," grinned Marlene.

"No you just have to tell us every second of every minute in the dorm," said Lily, raising an eyebrow at Marlene, who blushed as James laughed.

"You can't judge me Marley! You're just as bad!" He cackled.

"Flying lessons aren't until later on anyway, we've got Herbology first," said Mary quickly before Marlene could argue back. That shut the other pair up quickly. Their faces fell.

"Aw but I wanna fly _now_!" Whined James.

"Tough luck," said Alice, "See you'se at the greenhouses."

Once the girls had left, the boys continued their conversation on Quidditch.

"Are you going to try out for the house team next year?" James asked Sirius.

"Hopefully! I don't really get to fly much at home. We live in London." He explained.

"Come to mine over the summer, we have a Quidditch pitch out the back." James failed to notice Peter and Remus' jaws drop at his statement.

"You have a what?" Peter asked.

"A Quidditch pitch. In our back garden." Said James simply. "You can all come around over the Summer, it'll be great!"

"Wow," breathed Peter.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the Gryffindors could be found on the Quidditch pitches, many, in the case of James, Sirius, Marlene and a few others, hopped around impatiently, waiting for the chance to fly again. Others, like Mary and Lily stood off to the side, hoping not to be noticed.

"Come on now, hurry up, take a broom and set it down next to you." A rather small witch with short, graying hair had come into view with a stack of what looked like very old broomsticks. "Well, what are you all waiting for?"

The students jumped immediately moving to lift a broom, standing awkwardly beside it, feeling rather silly.

"I am Madam Hooch," she introduced herself quickly, before continuing, "Now, stand to the left of your broomstick, extend your right arm over it and say 'up.'"

Many of the students looked at each other strangely, as they followed the instructions. There was a chorus of 'up,' and to the surprise of many, several broomsticks flew into their owners hand, including James Potters.

"How did you manage that?" Demanded Marlene as her broom rolled over at her feet.

"Try again, it's all about confidence." After three try's Marlene broom had flew up to meet her hand.

"Beat ya McKinnon, only took me two try's," teased Sirius grinning, much to Marlenes annoyance.

"Shut it Black." But she grinned all the same, just as excited as James to get back in the air.

"Oh it won't work Marley," cried Lily, whose broom had yet to twitch from its position on the ground. "Up!"

Marlene laughed, "Try to sound like you actually want it to move Lily," she said.

"But I don't!" Lily cried, "I hate heights! Up!"

* * *

"Well that was boring," groaned Marlene, as they made their way back up to the castle later on.

"I hate to agree with you, but even _I_ thought flying would be more fun than that," said Mary, "And _I've_ never even been on a broom before!

Lily laughed, "I'm just glad to be back on solid ground!"

"Me too Lily!" Agreed Alice.

"Hopefully next time we'll be allowed more than a few feet up in the air," said Marlene.

"There's a next time?" Cried Lily, much to the others amusement.

"Imagine that, a class Lily Evans doesn't enjoy!" Teased Emmeline.

"Like I said, I prefer my feet on solid ground."

"That's no fun Evans!" Came the voice of James Potter behind them, "Flyings amazing, you'll see!" He ran past them before she could reply.

"I highly doubt I will ever like the feeling of having nothing but a branch holding me up in the air," she muttered, while Marlene laughed loudly.

* * *

"To make the spell more powerful is 'Lumos _Maxima_ ,' Marley, not 'Lumos _Maximillion_ ,'" yawned Lily pointing at a line about halfway through the paragraph Marlene was writing. They were sitting in a corner of the common room, well after most people had gone to bed, while Marlene tried to finish a charms essay for the next day.

"Arghh, I don't care anymore, I'm too tired," said Marlene, throwing her quill down and leaning back in her chair.

"I told you to finish it last night," began Lily, but she stopped when she caught the look on Marlenes face, "Aw come on don't give up yet, you're almost done. I haven't stayed up half the night, just for you not to finish it!" With a groan, Marlene lifted her quill and for a while the only sound was the quill scratching the parchment.

"Shh, hurry up,"

"Shut up Pete, you're gonna get us caught again!"

"Stop pushing me, I'm going." With a thump, the portrait hole swung open and four boys fell into the common room in a pile.

"Shh, you're gonna wake the whole tower," Hissed James, but his words weren't very effective as he started laughing loudly at Peter and Sirius trying to untangle themselves on the floor while Remus stood off to the side.

"So much for keeping quiet," said Lily, rolling her eyes. She hadn't spoken loudly but the girls were tucked away in a corner and the boys hadn't noticed them so the sound of Lilys voice made all four of them jump a foot in the air.

"Merlin, are you trying to give us a heart attack?" Gasped Sirius, as Peter clutched his chest.

"Where were you guys tonight anyway?" Asked Marlene, ignoring Sirius.

"We were-uh," James glanced at the others for help.

"See, what it was-" started Sirius, before trailing off.

"That Quidditch lesson today was really boring," said James, "So-"

"James Potter, if you are about to say that you went flying and you didn't ask me to come with you, you are in big trouble!" Said Marlene loudly standing up and waggling her finger at James, ignoring Lilys attempts to shh her.

"It's a good thing you didn't come really," said Peter, faltering as Marlene turned her stare on him.

"And whys that?" She demanded.

"Well we got a bit excited and forgot it was so late...and quiet," said Sirius awkwardly.

"And you didn't listen when I told you to shut up," added Remus, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah well, that didn't sound like much fun."

"And you can't expect us to race around the Quidditch pitch in silence," said James, as though speaking the obvious.

"Get on with it! What happened?" Demanded Marlene.

"Well turns out, McGonagall was out patrolling in the castle..."

"You got caught?" Squealed Marlene, laughing.

"Again?" Said Lily in disbelief.

"Uhh yeah." Said James sheepishly, "Looks like we're back in detention on Saturday."

"Honestly," sighed Lily, ignoring Marlene who was still laughing, " That must be your tenth detention since we got here, and we've barely been here two weeks!"

"Only our ninth actually." Grinned Sirius happily.

"Well mine and Sirius' ninth," said James, "Peters had five and I think Remus has only had two!"

"That's not a good thing James!" Said Marlene, although the effect of her words was lost under her laughter.

"Sure it is, me and Sirius have a bet going, first to 100 wins 10 galleons," Marlene and Lily simply rolled their eyes. "Anyway, Remus would have just as many if he hadn't had to go home last weekend, he missed out on us getting caught in the dungeons by Filch."

While the other boys laughed, Remus suddenly looked very awkward before mumbling something about being tired and disappearing up the stairs before anyone could stop him.

The others stared after him for a minute before anyone spoke.

"You know, he's really dead on, but say one thing and he clams up and starts acting all weird," said Sirius shaking his head.

"Maybe he's upset about his mum, you said she was sick right?" Asked Lily quietly. The others murmured in agreement. "Anyway, he's got the right idea, it's late, we should all be going to bed."

Meanwhile, up in the boys dormitory, Remus sat quietly on his bed, the drapes drawn tightly, so as to not let in any light. He was terrified to admit it but he was really starting to have fun at Hogwarts. And he seemed to have made friends. He had never had any friends before. Not that James, Sirius or Peter would still be his friend if they ever found out where he really went last weekend. After a few minutes, he heard the door open and the others came in, talking and laughing. They didn't pay him any attention, probably thinking he was already asleep. But sleep didn't come easy to him and despite the fun he was having, his sleep was almost always plagued with nightmares of what his new friends would say if they found out his secret. He was glad the other three boys in the dorm were heavy sleepers. It was less likely that they would hear him tossing and turning at night.

* * *

 **A/N**

It's another chapter...three weeks later..

thankyou to everyone who has kept reading, favourited, followed and reviewed, you're all amazing!

More chapters will follow soon so keep reading! :)

and any suggestions are welcome!


End file.
